Fallen Angel
by ChaosDragonslayer777
Summary: Eclipse has been destroyed & all seems good.However the gates residual magic latches onto Natsu & drags him into the DXD universe where he's found by a curious Sirszech & Grayfia.Without a thought the devil takes Natsu in & makes him a promise that if he watches over Rias that he'll do all in his power to help Natsu return back home. Non-devil Natsu and most likely harem.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FTxDxD fanfic and quite frankly I have no idea why I started it the way I did but hey I guess I just went with it well just because I could. If any of you are wondering yes this fanfic will contain Issei and he will have his sacred gear but I'll be including Natsu a little more differently than what I've read before in other fanfics like I'm going to change various things and no this will not be a harem cause well that's Issei's job and dream so let him keep it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.**

Cheers erupted all over Crocus as they watched they eclipse portal explode in a magnificent display of crimson red and orange flames, Natsu Dragneel had saved the world from the threat of the eclipse dragons with some help from hundreds of guild wizards, six dragonslayers and an old friend of Igneel's but he had finally defeated the future version of Rogue and destroyed the eclipse portal meaning neither he nor the dragons had a method of traveling to this timeline and would be sent back to their own.

This could be seen as the dragons, the draconian offspring created by mother glare and future Rogue's bodies began to glow a gold colour and started to fade into a gold dust like substance. **"Natsu Dragneel I shall never forget you son of Igneel"** a deep voice said behind Natsu causing to turn around and see a dragon composed of crimson red and brilliant yellow fire "Yeah, thanks uncle" Natsu said in an exhausted voice as the fire dragon like the others began to turn into gold dust.

"Ugh…" Natsu couldn't hold on anymore, all the injuries he had sustained were really taking their toll on his body. Before his face could get acquainted with his old friend concrete he felt two arms wrap around him. "Hang on I got you" he heard a strong feminine voice say, "Erza?" Natsu asked unable to see the person, "close but no" the voice said before laying Natsu down gently on the ground causing him to widen his eyes, "Kagura?" Natsu said but it sounded more like a question as if he wasn't sure.

"Yeah that's me now shut up your badly hurt and I'm not gonna have you dying after saving all of us" Kagura said in a very Erza like manner causing Natsu to shrink in pain "Aye Sir" Natsu replied in his Happy impression. Kagura tended to Natsu's injuries as best she could which thankfully was infinitely much better than Erza's abilities, however she wasn't able to stop the bleeding in some on the more severe wounds specifically the X-shaped laceration just above Natsu's left hip. Luckily Wendy and Chelia as well as the other Guild Wizards came along "Natsu you're hurt here let me help you" Wendy said as she skidded to a halt before a bright blue glow emanated from her hands and started to heal Natsu's injuries, "I'll help too" Chelia said as she got down beside Wendy and a dark pink glow emanated from her hands also healing Natsu's injuries.

Soon enough Natsu was back on his two feet "Aw man I feel a whole lot better thanks you two, thanks Kagura" Natsu said with his trademark grin before he turned to face what was left of the Eclipse portal when he felt a lot of magic power coming from it. Before anyone could ask Natsu what was wrong they noticed the faint golden glow that surrounded the dragons was shining through the rubble but had also engulfed Natsu as well. "What the hell is happening to me, I'm not from the past or future?" Natsu shouted as he looked at his palms which were slowly fading just like Atlas flame did.

"Natsu what's happening to you?" Erza asked in fear as she hobbled over to Natsu on her bad ankle, Natsu only looked at her with a 'what the fuck' expression on his face, "How the fuck would I know? I'm just as confused as you!" Natsu shouted before noticing that his hands and half his legs had completely disappeared, "Oh crap come on gramps there's gotta be something you can do right?" Natsu turned to the old guild master with hope evident in his eyes, however Makarov was just a confuzzled as everyone else present "I'm sorry Natsu I don't know what's going on et along what to do" the old man said, his voice had a hint of sorrow as he could only assume the worst for the boy.

Wendy went to reach her hand out towards Natsu who was little more than a head and a torso now, "Wendy don't touch me or it might start happening to you too" Natsu said to the younger slayer who swiftly retracted her hand but had tears in her eyes, "But, but what's gonna happen to you, I don't want you to die" the bluenette said, sorrow evident in her voice as she was only able to choke out the words. "I don't know Wendy, I don't want to die either, I want to see you grow up and get stronger, so do that for me will you. Get stronger than everyone her, stronger than Mira, Erza, Gramps, Laxus, Gildarts and especially me. You've got the ability to do so much Wendy, you could be so much stronger than you are if you just believe in yourself so get stronger for me and for Fairytail" Natsu said in a caring tone before giving his usual toothy grin to which Wendy just nodded.

"Natsu you can't die, you're my best friend, who's gonna take me fishing and catch me fish. Who's gonna go on missions with me and have crazy adventures with me huh?" Happy said in a mixture of anger and sadness, as the exceed allowed his tears to flow freely, "Sorry buddy I don't have an answer for you, but I'm sure there'll be someone in Fairytail who knows how to do all that stuff, remember to pull you weight around the guild buddy, there probably someone in the guild who needs an awesome partner like you" Natsu said as in a calm manner even though his body was rapidly disappearing and was up to his neck now, "Nothing left to say but remember guys to live your lives to the fullest for me" Natsu started but his words became more echoed as he completely disappeared causing the guilds wizards to bow their heads in respect but caused the Fairytail wizards to break down into fits of tears and sobbing even some of the hard-core members like Gajeel, Gray and Laxus.

 **The underworld**

Currently we find ourselves in the underworld with a tall man seated in a chair surrounded by stacks, sorry mountains of paper work, he is in an English style room that gives off an office like feel to it. The man has long wild crimson red hair, wearing what appears to be armour and a long flowing cape. Right now the man has face planted his large wooden desk and so he can muffling his screams showing how fed up he is.

To the man left stands a tall woman with long silver hair done in a braid, she had light blue eyes, a large bust and was wearing a French maid outfit that fitted her curvaceous figure nicely. "Grayfia I don't want to do this stupid paper work" the man winged like a spoilt child as he looked up towards the maid anime tears streaming from his face. "Lord Sirszech these 'stupid' papers are vital for maintaining the 72 pillars of the underworld and as such you will do them" the now known Grayfia said addressing the man child in to her side who was in fact one of the four great Maou. "You know Grayfia I get that you feel indebted to my family but you're my wife so you shouldn't have to do this because of…" Sirszech started but the icy cold aura his wife was giving off silenced him.

"But Grayfia can't do them later? I want to see Rias, she said she has some ideas for some new pawn and my interests have been peaked" the red haired Satan asked causing his wife to grit her teeth, while they were married and was sworn to serve the Gremory family she found that Sirszech's affection towards his sister to be a bit to open, and it was often widely circulated through the underworld that he was a major sis-con, so the mention of the younger Gremory was a touchy subject for Grayfia although she never outwardly showed it.

Before Sirszech could continue he started to walk over to the window of his castle when he noticed an ominous glow in the distance that peaked his interests. "Hmm wonder what that is? Looks like a lot of fire but what could cause that much?" Sirszech pondered as he placed his hand upon his chin. "Grayfia I believe we need to investigate" the crimson Satan said as he began walking out of the room, knowing she wasn't winning this fight didn't bother arguing and sighed in exasperation before following him.

 **20 minutes later**

It didn't take them long to reach their destination, they thanked that the fire wasn't too near Lilith and so it didn't attract too much attention but upon seeing Sirszech and the underworlds strongest queen any unwanted bystanders fled. Much to Sirszech's relief the blaze seemed to be controlled to within quite a deep crater but this only raised the question as to what could create one of such a size, the obvious choices were either a dragon or a devil of considerable power. Whatever it was both Sirszech and Grayfia had to admit the flames were fierce, it was at this moment that Grayfia managed to make out something within the flames.

"Lord Sirszech there's something in the fire but I'm not sure what it is" Grayfia said with uncertainty but her eyes widened as did Sirszech's when they managed to make out the standing shape of a human body of average height who had begun walking towards them. They took a few unsure steps back not really sure what to expect, but it was probably something along the lines of a half charred melted body. However much to their surprised the person, a man emerged from the flames with spikey pink hair…oh and he was unharmed.

"Ugh…where in the hell am I" the man said as he rubbed the back of his head before open his eyes and taking in the sight of the charred crater he was in as well as Sirszech and Grayfia in front of him. "Excuse would you mind telling me where I am?" the man asked snapping the two out of their daze, "Would you please introduce yourself first before we answer your question?" Grayfia replied in a strong tone which caused the man to shiver, "Sorry my bad, my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Now can you please tell me where I am?" Natsu replied although he said the last part a bit more rudely than he intended to.

"Of course Natsu was it, well I am Sirszech Gremory and this is Grayfia Lucifage my wife, we are Devils and you Natsu are in the Underworld" Sirszech said in a serious tone as both he a Grayfia revealed their bat like wings. "Wait if I'm in the underworld then….I REALLY DID DIE!" Natsu shouted before he started panic trying to remember everything that happened, "Natsu calm down just because you're in the underworld it doesn't men your dead, I assure you me and Grayfia are very much alive, there're are entire towns of living people here in the underworld. If you come with us back to my castle I'm pretty sure we can figure out what ever it is that is going on" Sirszech said before offering Natsu his hand making Natsu think for a bit about his words but then again he didn't really have anything to lose.

Natsu took Sirszech hand before the crimson Maou helped him out of the crater, then Grayfia took his other hand before another quick 20 minute flight back to Gremory castle. Natsu's arrival at the Gremory household with Grayfia and Sirszech got him strange looks from some of the workers there and even from some who managed to spot them on the way to the household. "Now, now who do we have here?" a woman with shoulder length light brown hair, violet eyes and a large bust said in a surprised tone. She was wearing a long white dress with brown sleeves and around her neck she wore a jewelled necklace of sorts.

"Mother this is Natsu Dragneel we found him when we were investigating a peculiar fire we came across him. Natsu this is my mother Lady Velena Gremory" Sirszech said before introducing the two, "What! You're his mother you must have been like, um…really young because well you still look really young" Natsu said with a gobsmacked expression causing Lady Gremory to laugh, "Flattery won't get you anywhere or maybe it just might" Velena replied with a smile but whispered the last part not knowing about Natsu's advanced hearing who tried his best to keep his composure knowing what she may be implying. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Natsu said as respectfully as 'he' could remembering how he had been taught to greet officials and people of important social standing by Makarov while also offering his toothy grin causing Velena to smile before she started circling around Natsu, which to himself and the other two looked as if she was either inspecting him or checking him out.

"Not bad. It's a pleasure to meet you Natsu I'm sure my son has made it clear that we are devils to you to avoid any future shocks" **(A/N: I know I've made her out of character but hey it would be boring if she was completely in character right plus I might not even be thinking of the right character but oh well)** Lady Gremory said in an amused tone before winking at Natsu causing Natsu to awkwardly laugh, Sirszech to face palm at his mother's antics and Grayfia to drag away a rather flirtatious Lady Gremory. Don't get Natsu wrong he found Lady Gremory very attractive but he just felt really awkward having someone's mother who was still present flirt with him then and there.

"Well now that 'that' embarrassment is taken care of we can explain everything to each other from our perspectives to get a better understanding of one another, that way it may be possible for me to help you plus I'm a little curious as to how a human could survive walking through fire without so much as a burn on him. But we'll hold off on that until later, right now I'm sure you're hungry so I will show to one of our guest chambers where you can get changed, after that Grayfia or someone else will come fetch when dinner is ready then you can tell me about yourself so if you'd follow me" Sirszech said in an exhausted tone as he was not a fan of his mother's antics even if he knew she was only joking. Sirszech ran a hand through his hair as he lead Natsu through the various corridors of the Gremory household which was more like a castle because it made the king of Crocus' castle look small in comparison.

After entering the guest room Natsu saw that it bore a striking resemble to some of the designs of the clients he had worked for in the past, it was then his thoughts were drawn back to Fairytail **"I hope you guys are okay, I'll come back I swear. I just need to find out where exactly Fiore is"** Natsu thought before he noticed a pile of neatly folded clothes on the large bed in his room, "They really don't expect me to where this do them?" Natsu asked himself as he lay his soon to be worn suit out on the bed, he guess that he would be able to wear singed and blood stained clothes in a place like this seeing as they were being kind enough to provide for him. "Got no choice" Natsu said in an exhausted tone before Natsu started his most epic battle yet, putting on a suit.

 **Gremory Dining Room**

Everyone watched in awe, shock and disgust as Natsu literally inhaled enough food to feed a small village they could only wonder where the slayer placed all his food or if he actually possessed a black hole instead of a stomach. "Um…so Natsu how about you explain to us how you found yourself in that flaming crater practically unharmed?" Sirszech asked deciding it was best to break the awkward silence.

Natsu swallowed an excessively large amount of food before deciding to answer, "Well last thing I remember was fighting a bunch of dragons in the capital of Fiore" Natsu said but only received a mixture of dead panned and shocked faces from those present "Dragons?! Fiore?!" "Natsu I believe you're going to need to be a bit clearer, let's start by where exactly you're from shall we?" Sirszech said causing Natsu to tilt his head in confusion, yes he knew he was in the underworld but he'd have thought that even here they'd know what Fiore was.

Natsu then began his detailed or as detailed as he could offer explanation of who he was and where he was from which needless to say left the devils quite surprised and shocked. When Natsu revealed that he was a mage or in devil terms a magician from a world called Earthland in a continent known as Fiore full of these mages they were moderately surprised but it for Sirszech and Grayfia it explained why he was unharmed in the flames, but when Natsu revealed that he was human as were a majority of the others where he was from they were slightly overwhelmed.

Natsu however just kept bringing out the surprises because when Grayfia brought up the subject of the dragon's again it caused herself and the other devils to possibly wonder what magic a human magician could possess to fight a dragon as even some of the lower class dragons in the underworld could be as strong as some of the mid-level super class devils. Natsu responded simply as if it was an everyday common thing that he was a dragonslayer and that his magic was specifically known a fire dragonslayer magic and that he was raised by the King of the Fire Dragons Igneel.

This lead to Natsu explaining to what abilities being a dragonslayer gave him, what other magic he had and talking about dragonslayer magic in more depth, hearing about this got Sirszech extremely curious and Grayfia knew the look that was on his face right now. It was one that stated 'I have a cunning plan'. Sirszech desperately wanted to see how powerful Natsu was or if he as strong as he said he was, despite being human he claimed to have a lot of magical power but Sirszech couldn't sense any magic power. However Sirszech could sense something but it wasn't what he would associate with magic, none the less it was powerful and it further intrigued his interest when whatever it was actually stopped him from sensing any further. If Sirszech could have described or compared it to anything it felt dangerous, powerful, and primal and above all else, it exuded a nature of pure domination and destruction.

"Well that's everything I know and remember now can you please explain to me what is going on?" Natsu said in a fed up tone before pouring himself a drink and taking a drink from, "You drink?" Lady Gremory asked curiously to which Natsu nodded, "Yeah, where I worked in fact im nearly sure it was the same across the country once you turned 16 you were of legal age to drink and after a long week of jobs, pay cuts for blowing stuff up and 'that' it helps. I never ever really knew my real father and Igneel left me as a kid so Gildarts was really like my second dad, he mightn't have been around that much but we had fun I remember I had my first drink with him when I was 14 because he was going on a gob that would take him a couple of years so we did before he left, not the best idea on my part but I wouldn't have traded it for anything in Earthland" Natsu said before scratching the back of his head causing the devils to laugh before Sirszech began explaining things from his perspective.

To his surprise Natsu didn't freak out like he was expecting him to when he told him he was in a completely different world and even further to his surprise Natsu told him he had already been to another world called Edolas which was the opposite of Earthland with very limited magic supplies. Sirszech continued on to tell Natsu about the war between the fallen angel, devil and angel/church factions and the three different worlds, however it was then that Sirszech moved onto more grim news when he told Natsu he knew of no way to return him to his home land himself but it may be possible at a future time.

Immediately this got Natsu depressed at hearing the slim possibility of being able to see his friends and family not to mention getting back to Earthland to search for Igneel. It was at this time however that Sirszech came up with a plan most cunning that could allow him to see the extent of Natsu's abilities. "Natsu i have a proposition for you, you require a place to stay and while I'm sure my mother would be more than willing to allow you to stay here at Gremory manner it just wouldn't look good so instead I shall provide you with your own living accommodations and money in the human world as well as the knowledge to live there while remaining undetected as a user of magic. I do however have one condition" Sirszech said with his arms folded across his chest as he stared at Natsu.

"That's okay as much as I enjoy your mother's company I wouldn't want to impose" Natsu said in sheepish manner causing Sirszech to smirk and Lord Gremory to sigh, "Oh nonsense Natsu you can stay here for as long as I….I mean you desire" Velena swiftly corrected herself causing Natsu to fake a laugh along with her son. "Anyway about that condition?" Natsu asked regaining the attention of the crimson haired Satan. "Ah yes well do you recall the evil piece system I told you about and how devils use them to build powerful peerages in order to become high class devil?" Sirszech asked to which Natsu nodded in understanding allowing him to continue "Well my sister is currently building her own peerage, she has a total of just three members and is planning on adding a fourth but by devil standards this is extremely low. My sister Rias Gremory along with other devils and humans attend Kuoh academy, I simply wish for you to attend this school and watch over her and make sure she's doing okay, as one of the four great Maou I am unable to do so myself so you being there could act as my eyes, I don't wish for you to protect her as such more like I want you to keep an eye on her" Sirszech said with closed eyes while Natsu just took everything in with a plain expression until Sirszech mentioned school.

"Natsu, are you ok, Natsu?" Grayfia asked as she looked at the practically frozen slayer, "So this school or academy thing I suppose that would mean that would involve some sort of super strict lessons or something?" Natsu questioned timidly as he sunk further down into his chair with each word causing the devils around him to burst into laughter. "Not at all Natsu we wouldn't have time for such ordeals, the new academy year starts in 2 days and even with Grayfia and my wife we'd need at least a week to physically teach you everything you need to know" Lord Gremory said the humour still evident in his laughter, this caused Natsu to breathe a sigh of relief before straightening up in his chair.

"No Natsu what we plan to do is simply implant the basic knowledge of human society on Earth into your brain to give you an overall understanding so if you'll sit still and let Grayfia literally work her magic" Sirszech said before Grayfia got up to move behind Natsu before placing both her hands at the sides of the slayer's head. "Relax and try not to think of anything" Grayfia said before an icy cold blue glow emulated from her hands surrounding Natsu's head. "Done" the maid's emotionless voice sounded out causing Natsu to open his eyes, he couldn't believe how similar the effects of Grayfia's spell was to that of Hibiki's Archive magic, "Wow some of the stuff here in earth is pretty similar to Earthland but the most of it is very different, it's gonna take some getting used to" Natsu said before taking a drink to clear his head.

"Good now that were done with that all you need to now Natsu is that you shouldn't have to interfere with my sister's affairs, if her and her peerage do get in trouble and they look like they require some assistance I would appreciate your help. You should be able to tell who my sister is, after what you've told me your sense are capable of it shouldn't be a problem but just in case just look for the crimson red hair. There isn't much more to talk about except that you'll need to be wary of fallen angels, stray devils and priests, Grayfia will take you to your new residence tomorrow so you can get acquainted with the area before the new school term, any questions?" Sirszech asked with a faint smile as he stood up out of his seat as did Natsu.

"Out of curiosity what if your sister and her peerage were too attack me?" Natsu asked shocking the devils having not suspected such a question, they had got an idea of Natsu's character from his brief story but his was still unpredictable. The crimson Maou placed his hand on his chin getting into a thinking pose before shrugging his shoulders, "Well of course you retain the right to defend yourself providing it's nothing fatal" Sirszech said as he picked up his cup of drink with Natsu doing the same, "don't worry killing isn't exactly my still. I'll accept your offer, ain't as if I got anywhere better to be right? Now let's party!" Natsu started in a calm tone as himself and Sirszech clinked glasses before shouting the last part in unison and wrapping their arms around each other.

Cheers and shouts could be heard coming from the Gremory dining hall as Natsu taught the Gremorys how to party Fairytail style, Natsu Sirszech and Lord Gremory were having a Magnificent time, drink in hand arms wrapped around each other singing arm in arm but like all good things they must come to an end and Natsu was going to experience both Sirszech and Lord Gremory's terror. Natsu experienced first-hand the true terror that is a very drunken Grayfia and Lady Gremory, despite being very powerful devils the smallest amount of alcohol intoxicated them and severely impaired there judgement, if Natsu could compare this experience to anything it would probably be what he would have imagined it would have been like to receiving divine punishment from both Erza and Mirajane at the exact same time at a X3 level.

Luckily being a dragonslayer had the perks of having a stronger than usual body but that being said he was still very sore and caused some of the servant to stare at his limping form the next morning who when asked him what was wrong he simply replied that he was attacked by a vicious flight of stairs and that's all that was said on the matter.

 **Well what were thoughts on my first chapter I thought it was a bit iffy because I didn't really get anywhere and it was more of a prologue set up chapter thing if you know what I mean? The idea for this was really a spur of the moment thing and I started writing it causing I was bored during my Christmas break like a lot of my other ideas most of which are still on paper, anyway let me know what you thought in a review or pm or something thank you.**


	2. Fallen Angel chp2

**Back with another chapter because I kinda already had this chapter done when I posted the first I just split them up, just didn't know how it would be better received. Anyway I hope you enjoy the latest chapter fallen angel.**

After a very traumatising yet still enjoyable experience at the Gremory household Natsu, along with Grayfia very early in the morning now stand outside what will be the dragonslayer's new abode for the foreseeable future. It isn't anything too fancy if anything Natsu actually thought it looked very similar to his house back in Earthland minus the giant ass tree growing up through the centre of it and this house looked a lot cleaner and more modern.

"The information I transferred to you will give you an immediate understanding of how to use any of the devices and appliances in the house upon seeing them, you'll know what they are, what they're for and so on so forth. But above all else you are not to use magic in front of humans, Lord Sirszech ha instructed that the only time you may use your magic is in an emergency involving Lady Rias and her peerage and if they're in trouble.

He has also instructed me to tell you that you are not to make your connection to Gremory Family or even your knowledge of devil and magic known to Lady Rias or the time being is that understood?" Grayfia demanded in a very Erza like tone getting an "Aye Sir!"

"Good, now finally before I leave you're to know that this house is property of Lord Sirszech and you must treat it as such, because you are my Lord Sirszech's guest the house is complete paid for so you don't have to worry about rent however in the matter of food we can only provide you with a small amount of money a month so you'll have to make that last over month for not only food but clothing and whatever else may be required" Grayfia said in a cold tone causing Natsu's Jaw to drop but before he could ask any questions Grayfia disappeared in a red magic circle.

"Oh well better check this place out to see what it's like" the slayer said in a fed up tone before entering the house which on the inside was like on the outside just a cleaner more modern version of his Earthland house. Natsu then noticed his a pile of clothes sitting on the sofa which he deuced as his uniform **(A/N: Do I really need to describe the Kuoh academy uniform?)** , Natsu also noticed a note addressed to him from Grayfia on that told him that after he finished reading the letter he was to put his uniform on and make his way to the school to complete his enrolment by singing his signature on an enrolment from and that since that the official term for Kuoh academy and most other schools doesn't start until tomorrow there shouldn't be too many people in the building. The letter then told Natsu that inside the envelope was a device called a mobile phone and that he would know how to use it when he saw thanks to the spell from before and that Sirszech and Grayfia's contact details were already listed but he wasn't to contact them unless it was an emergency or about information pertaining to Sirszech's sister. After this it said that Natsu was free to do what he wished to do for the rest of the day.

Natsu didn't want to waste any time so got his uniform on placed his mobile in his pocket and made his way towards the school. Natsu wasn't situated too far nor too close to the building and since it was still early in the morning the walk was refreshing and a good way to kill time until the school would open. Upon arrival Natsu could instantly tell thanks to his advanced sense that there was next to no-one here and the most of who were here were probably staff.

Natsu made his way through a pair of double doors and immediately found himself lost not knowing where to go, he stood in same spot in the lobby for bout 10-15 minutes not realising the stares he was receiving from the beautiful female receptionist who hadn't taken her eyes off him since he walk in through the door. When he turned to face and smiled his usual smile she almost had a heart attack and hadn't even noticed Natsu come over to her and ask her for an enrolment form. After repeating himself and receiving a form and signing it Natsu made his way back home so he could change and get a better feel for the area.

"Is it just me or was that receptionist staring at me really, really intently?" Natsu asked himself as he walked out the school gates, unlike earlier the streets were now busier filled with vehicles and people as opposed to earlier and while as Natsu walked heard some of the things people said about him. Like usual the majority were guys insulting him about his hair which always made him want to break their faces but after walking passed a park and hearing the final comment he calmed down severely, _"Hey mommy look at that guy's pretty hair"_ Natsu heard a small 6 year girl with short blonde hair call out excitedly as she pointed at Natsu while laughing away causing Natsu to smile before walking on home.

Upon arriving home Natsu got changed into a pair of denim jeans, a white tight top, black trainers and his usual white scale pattern scarf. Before leaving the house Natsu took some of the paper Grayfia called money and placed it in a wallet before placing it in his pocket along with his mobile. Locking up the his house Natsu started his tour of the city, while Grayfia had implanted Natsu with basic human societal information it still wasn't enough to prepare the dragonslayer for what he was instore for, the colossal building and the vehicles that required no magical power to drive them were only a few of the things that Natsu had found amazing, not because of their size but because they were built with absolutely no magic whatsoever.

Natsu continued to walk in awe and amazement, it had felt like he was being followed for this last while but he chose to ignore it as well as all the indifferent looks he was receiving. It was then he stopped outside a store with a large red sale sign above the window gaining Natsu's attention causing him to look into the window and spot a black jacket with outlined gold cuffs on each sleeve that were joined to a similar gold cuff around the collar by a long gold ling. This caused Natsu to smile as this was of a very similar still to the type of clothing he would wear back in Earthland, the dragonslayer entered the store for a few minutes before exiting the store having paid for the jacket with a grin on his face. **(A/N: Basically the skull jacket he wears against Tartaros except without the skull on the back)**

As the day pressed on Natsu began to enjoy himself, quite a few of the people here were very kind and would point the way for him. Even though Natsu wouldn't be able to use magic as he pleased but maybe his time here wouldn't be so bad. Overall today had been a rather good day, Natsu had toured a good portion of the city, got a new jacket and he had found pretty damn delicious found as well as some stuff he knew was similar to some food in Earthland. Right now though Natsu was walking through a quiet park and the sun was setting, "Mommy!" a high pitched cry catching Natsu's attention causing him to look overat its source only to see the same little girl from earlier.

Natsu saw a piece of himself in the girl, the way she was now reminded him of how he was when Igneel before Makarov found him. Setting his bags down on a nearby bench Natsu walked over to the crying girl, "Hey are you alright?" Natsu asked causing the girl to jump at the sudden revelation of his voice, she didn't recognise him immediately but instead pouted "I can't find my mommy!" she cried out in very saddened tone as she ran at Natsu before wrapping herself a Natsu's waist. Initially frozen by the young girl's actions Natsu relaxed before placing his hand on the girl's head before kneeling down to her height.

"Don't worry everything will be fine, I'll help you find your mom" Natsu said before smiling his usual toothy grin causing the girl to giggle, "hey you're that guy with the pretty hair from earlier" the girl said in a cheerier tone as she walked with Natsu over to the bench. "Yeah, I'm going to the school in town. I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way" Natsu introduced himself as he sat down on the bench while rummaging through a bag of groceries.

The child started rubbing the tears from her emerald green eyes which were now red and puffy before putting on a smile on her face and holding out her hand, "I'm Alexa Rose, it's nice to meet you N-N-Natsu" Alexa introduced herself in a cute tone while struggling to say Natsu's name. Natsu then shook Alexa's hand before continuing to rummage through his bag "Ah here we are" Natsu said before pulling something out of his bag.

"So Alexa let's find your mom, up you get" Natsu said with a smile before kneeling down in front of the bench causing her to smile before Alexa hoped up on the bench before climbing u onto Natsu's shoulders. "Here you go" Natsu said in a kind tone as he handed a small chocolate bar to the small blond haired child on his shoulders before standing up and picking up his other bags, "Wow thanks !" Alexa said with a giggle before Natsu smiled and started using his nose to find a scent that matched that of Alexa.

 **1 hour**

Almost an hour had gone by and Natsu had found any matching scents nor anyone who knew Alexa, now he was being forced to use his other senses. Luckily Alexa didn't notice him doing so as she was too entertained by the dragonslayer's hair and the ever occasional toss up into the air, "Hey Alexa can you see you mum?" Natsu said in a puzzled tone as the street lights began to light and the amount of people on the street began to thaw out but Natsu could tell that the person from earlier was still following him but their whole aura was different from before in the sense it was much more calm and serene although their sent wasn't quite human even if they were trying to mask it as such.

"Ummm, nope….Uwe where are you mommy?" the child complained but before she could start crying Natsu placed his right hand on top of her head before ruffling her hair, "Everything will be fine, your mom is probably out worried sick looking for you so we'll be able to find, I promise you that I'll get you back to her" Natsu said causing the Girl to smile before she hugged the top of his head "Thanks, you're like the big brother I never had" Alexa said with a giggle reminding Natsu of Asuka. Suddenly Natsu with his advanced hearing picked up faint shouting and with a quick change of breeze brought with it a familiar scent and slightly louder shouting causing Natsu to smile.

"Let's go Alexa I know where your mother is" Natsu said in a kind voice as before the two walked down a path that was lit by numerous street lights. It didn't take them long that's to Natsu to find Alexa's mother who was in the park from earlier frantically shouting for her daughter "ALEXA! ALEXA! ALEXA WHERE ARE YOU?" the mother shouted with worry etched into her face. Despite the worry on her face she was still a very beautiful woman in her mid-thirties but looked no older than 27-28, she had long platinum blonde hair and violet eyes, her complexion is fairly pale and she was wearing a black business suit.

"Mommy over here" the mother heard the high pitched cry of her daughter causing her to turn around to the source and see her daughter riding on the shoulders of a rather handsome stranger but right now her maternal instincts went into over drive setting all priorities in order her daughter coming first all the way to whatever place she deemed fit. "Alexa thank goodness you're not hurt are you, don't ever scare me like that again?" the mother bombarded her child with questions as she brought Alexa into an inescapable motherly death hug.

"I'm sorry mommy but I'm fine made sure I was safe and took care of me the entire time" Alexa said starting in a said tone before immediately cheering up and gesturing to Natsu who was smiling away, "Yo" he simply said in a cheery voice while offering his usual smile. It was then the mother recognised the pink mop of hair on top of Natsu's "Wait aren't you that guy my daughter saw earlier?" the mother asked trying to place Natsu's face who just continued to smile, "Yeah I am quote "the guy with the really pretty hair" and thanks by the way Alexa no else ever seems to like my hair apart from me" Natsu said while childishly sticking his tongue out and giving the six year old a thumbs up causing the girl to giggle uncontrollably which caused her mother to smile as well seeing how well Alexa had warmed up to this stranger compared to other people.

"Anyway my name is Anna Rose, Alexa's mother and at the matter at hand I owe you a huge debt of gratitude for taking care of my daughter not many young men your age would consider doing something like that" Anna said in a warm tone as she smiled at Natsu at Natsu who just waved his hands in protest. "Not at all you don't owe me anything, where I was brought up I didn't actually have any siblings related to me by blood but there were plenty of younger kids there so I was kind of like a big brother for most of them so I'm used to it plus Alexa's pretty awesome she actually reminds me of someone back home" Natsu said fondly before giving his usual smile.

"At any rate there must be some way we can repay you" Anna strongly protested not wanting to give up on the matter, "once my husband hears about this you'll have double the complaining to deal with" Anna added with a devious smirk when she saw the defeated look on Natsu's face. "Heh, what did you have in mind?" Natsu asked curiously thinking there could only be so many ways the family would be able to repay him. "Mommy let's get Natsu over for dinner, your food is the best" Alexa said causing Natsu eyes to turn into stars at the mention of food, "I like that idea" Natsu said plainly causing Anna to smile knowing that she was most likely trying to get more time to play with the pinkette. "Well then it's settled, Natsu if you could give me your contact information so I can organise a time for this" Anna said with a smile before Natsu started rapidly calling out his mobile number and Anna to do her best to keep up, meanwhile Alexa was dancing at the revelation at being able to spend more time with Natsu soon.

Sadly though the dragonslayer had to bid his farewells to the members of the Rose family much to the protests of a very stubborn Alexa who could give a kid Natsu twice her age a run for his money. But thanks to the combination of Natsu's and Anna's efforts…as well as the promise of any desert of her choosing. This of course persuaded the child who then agreed to leave but not before giving her new big brother figure a hug _,_ ah children, so easily manipulated and now that Natsu thinks about it nearly all of the senior members in the guild did do something similar to him, _"Shitty old geezers"_ Natsu mumbled under his breath before patting Alexa on the head and turning to walk away while waving back to the family who waved back to him with smiles on their faces.

Natsu had noticed that this last while that the presence he been sensing had completely disappeared and left the area, "guess they're gone, nothing I can do until tomorrow" Natsu said in an exhausted tone before he shrugged his shoulders before making his way back home where he couldn't wait to test out his bed.

 **In the underworld**

"Lord Sirszech please tell me why you let a human leave the underworld with his life, such a thing is unheard Of?" a man with shoulder length brown hair that jutted out to the sides asked in a respectful tone, he wore a long black trench coat with a gold phoenix emblem emblazoned on the right side of his chest, "I was simply curious Riser, my sister has been going around collecting new pieces for her peerage and it's not that she is selective or picky quite the opposite actually….buy it's just that the amount of members in her peerage is concerning to say the least" Sirszech said in an exhausted tone before running one of his hands through his wild crimson red hair.

"If you don't mind me asking how many members are in her peerage, I'd like to know considering we are to be married after all" Riser said in a calm manner but the last part came out with a smirk, "Of course, well including the current one she is seeking if my memory serves me right her peerage total comes to four but it's this new fourth one I'm interested in as are a few others I've heard of" Sirszech said in a stern voice, at the mention at the pitiful number Riser had to fight back his laugh when he remembered who he was talking to and even more so with the tone of voice he used.

"That's what the human is for then?" Riser summarised trying to keep his composure, "Partially but I'm also interested in him as well, even a low class devil knows that no normal human can enter he underworld and still be living yet that man was. However even as one of the four Maou that is all the information I am permitted to give you, the rest you'll have to figure out for yourself and if you do be sure to tell us because even with all of the information he gave us we are quite stumped. No if you'll excuse me Riser I have….ugh paperwork to do in order to make sure I avoid 'that' as punishment from my wife" Sirszech said in a depressed tone shivering at the thought of both paperwork and Grayfia's cruel sadistic, sick, twisted and evil torture she called punishment.

"Of course my lord and I shall inform you and the other Maou should any information concerning the pink haired human turn up" Riser said with a respectful bow, the next thing he knew was that Sirszech was gone causing Riser to breathe a sigh of relief before to returning inside to his not so humble abode.

 **Natsu's place**

"No…Igneel I'm strong…Dad don't leave me!" Natsu called out in frightened voice as he slept on his bed, his grip on the headboard tightening with every word. "Dad…where are you? I promise I'll get strong!" he continued as his fingers dug deeper into the wood, it was the same back in Earthland anytime he wasn't sleeping in a hammock or in Lucy's bed he would have nightmares that were conjugated by his mind showing him every possible reason as to why his foster father left him. This took place throughout the whole night and for the first time in his life Natsu woke up out of breath and burning, specifically around his lower right arm

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"IGNEEL!" Natsu shouted out as he shot up causing the head board to finally give way under the strain, "Aw man, Grayfia's gonna kill me" Natsu said before looking towards his lower right arm not noticing anything off about it so he paid the burning he felt no heed. However when he turned to face the alarm clock at his now shattered bedside his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Holy shit, if Grayfia finds out I was late on my first day she really will kill me!" Natsu shouted as he stumbled about the room while putting on the academy uniform, all seemed to be going alright until "AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" somehow while making his way out of his room Natsu tripped on his trouser leg falling down the stairs managing to hit almost every step on the way down to the bottom….good news is though he got his pants on.

"Ugh I can't believe I'm saying this but there's no time for breakfast" Natsu said with visible tears in his eyes as he did so, ah tis a sad day when one must leave home without the luxury of breakfast. The sidewalks were empty as Natsu rocketed down the streets at inhuman speeds, to a plain person's eye he would look like an incoming dust storm and even to a trained devil's eye he be hard to make out apart from the mop of pink hair.

Upon entering the building Natsu was met by the same receptionist as yesterday who seemed to be trying to avoid his gaze and just told him class 3-G, where abouts it was and that he better hurry, newbie or not they don't take too kindly tardiness. This caused Natsu to rocket off in search of his classroom which thanks to the receptionist's helpful directions Natsu found it in no time just a little under half an hour after classes started.

"Well here goes nothing" Natsu said to himself as he breathed out a breath of nervousness before knocking on the sliding door. He then heard the voice of a male teacher ask for himself to be excuse to be excused from the class. As he saw the silhouette approach the door Natsu stepped back to give him some room. "Yes how may I help you?" the teacher asked, he appeared to be in his mid-thirties with light brown hair shoulder length hair, blue eyes and was wearing a suit.

"I'm the new student, I'm sorry I'm late I don't have an excuse" Natsu said with a bow causing the teacher to chuckle slightly, "Honest, I like you kid, normally someone would try to bull crap their way out of a situation like this. I'm , Come on in…oh but your gonna have to lose the scarf" the now introduced said as he turned and pointed to the item of clothing causing Natsu to grip the gift he received from his father.

"Sir I'm sorry but…this scarf it was a gift from my late father and it covers up some scars" Natsu said thinking quickly on his feet while feeling bad that he had to lie about Igneel being dead, but seeing the look on 's face Natsu knew he was gonna need more proof so he tilted his head up and pulled the scarf down a bit and decided to show him the scar he somehow managed to give himself thanks to time travel, god how Natsu hated time travel, "I don't know why, I'm more comfortable with scars on any other part of my body but just having them out in the open on my neck feels weird if you can understand?" Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head hoping this guy didn't have a sense of smell otherwise he'd be calling bull crap.

"No, no it's quite alright Natsu in fact I once knew someone who was the exact same, just wait here and hold the door open slightly I'll call you in when everyone is ready to receive you" said before he left Natsu to go back into the classroom to address the class, sometimes Natsu cursed his advanced hearing when he heard the scraping of the chairs along the floors of the class almost made Natsu feel sorry for Cobra and his super advanced hearing…almost.

Natsu could here muttering among the class but couldn't decipher all of but he was able to get "do you think it will be a hot guy?" from one of the girls and "do you think it will be hot chick?" from one of the guys and he was pretty sure all the rest was more less in the same ball park in association with the appropriate gender, "Pres what do you think the newbie will look like?" Natsu heard a sweet feminine voice call out, "To be honest Akeno I don't care I already have my eyes set on a prize" a slightly rougher but undeniably feminine voice replied.

This caused the owner of the first one to sigh in boredom, "Heh, Rias your no fun" Natsu heard Akeno reply causing his eyes to widen **"Isn't that the name of Sirszech's little sister?"** Natsu questioned himself, now that he brought I up there was the undeniable scent of Gremory in the room meaning a member of the family was in the room. "Settle down would you, what way is this to set an example…silence!" tried to get everyone's attention calmly before finally snapping which definitely did the job, "Good now Natsu please come in and introduce yourself" said in an exhausted tone as he massaged his temples.

Everyone's attention moved to the sliding dooras they seen it open revealing a teenage as old as them with a white scale pattern scarf wrapped around his, coal black eyes and the most prominent feature rosy pink hair. There was a moment of silence, no-one dared to say anything due to the stony cold glare Natsu had on his face or didn't realise he had on his face. Natsu then started writing up on the board, "Hey I'm Natsu Dragneel it's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we all get along" Natsu said in a cheery tone before flashing his 1000 gigawatt smile which earned a collective bunch of…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO CCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTEEEEEEE!"

"NOT ANOTHER KIBA!"

 **Meanwhile with some average looking normal brown haired kid**

The academy seemed to rumble not due to natural causes. Windows cracked and the high pitched squeals of girls echoed throughout the halls, but these were not squeals of horror but instead of infatuation causing one particular brown haired student to look off into the distance with a look of sheer terror on his face.

"I sense a disturbance in the force"

 **Back with Natsu**

" please refrain from smiling in the future I don't think me or the other students can take something like that again" the teacher complained as he held one hand over his now probably burst ear drum, however none of the students got it as bad as Natsu who struggled to stay conscious through the whole thing due to how loud the noise and uproar was combined with his advanced hearing was. "Any way please take a seat and we'll continue the lesson, there's a seat at the back of the classroom that should do okay" said before Natsu's first long and torturous day of school began because although he understood what was being taught it didn't mean it required any less effort.

Natsu found that just like Erza's lessons the minutes in school ticked away and felt like hours, the only motivation he had was lunch time but after a morning of torturous equations and admiration he really wanted to be by himself right now. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate admiration…okay he didn't appreciate it as much as he should have he just didn't get why other others admired him but he guessed he never really looked at it from their perspective and realised it was the same as the respect he held for Igneel and Fairytail's S-class wizards.

Even though it would have done Natsu the world of good to socialise with the other students in his class he didn't really know how to go about it, Grayfia's spell taught him a lot of things but there were many things that had multiple variations which it couldn't teach because there was now definitive answer and while Natsu was naturally good at making friends whether he knew it or not he felt out of place in this world and he found himself still getting over not being able to see his guild mates every day or whenever he wanted.

"Heh man school is difficult" Natsu said as he sighed in exasperation placing down his bento box beside him as he lay atop of the school roof with one arm behind his head the other shielding his eyes from the intense sunlight "All of this is because of Zeref…just gives me another reason to kick his ass!" Natsu said with Venom in his voice reaching his hand up to grab the son as Zeref's words from words that had always haunted him played back in his mind **"You're not strong enough"** these simple words always drove Natsu to new heights in terms of power so that someday he could defeat Zeref or was it that he sought something else from defeating the black wizard.

"I will become strong enough, Just you wait Zeref I'll become the strongest here and in Earthland and when I return I'll defeat you with my own two hands…that way Igneel will recognise my strength and return with the other dragons" Natsu clenching his hand into a fist but said the last part in a whispers with his voice slightly cracking. The slayer then got off the roof before he then stared descending the stairs with a solemn expression on his something that many people mainly the girls would tell him didn't suit his face.

The rest of the day blurred past but Natsu didn't pay it much mind but instead was waiting to be let out of class as he watched the sun set. Eventually called that school was out for the day and the students could go home which Natsu didn't hesitate in doing and immediately sped out of the building but stopped when he picked up the scent from yesterday, the one that was calm and serene. His attention was then grabbed by a high pitched feminine voice from behind him

"Um…eh…um" the girl stumbled out, the girl appeared to be wearing a different uniform than the one of the girls who attended Kuoh academy, she had a slim build and stood almost half a head smaller than Natsu, long black hair, violet eyes a rather large bust and was very fidgety, Natsu didn't want to give away the fact that he knew that she had been following him since yesterday so he hid it, "Hey I'm Natsu, can I help you with something?" Natsu asked with his usual cheery attitude and smile that visibly caused the girl to go stiff.

"Umm…My name is Yuuma, I know this is a bit sudden but please go out with me!"

 **Chapter End**

 **Another chapter finished up. Wow I've really gotten into this story it kinda writes itself I've already written 2 chapters since I started on 6** **th** **of December and it's now December 7** **th** **, guess this is why I've been so distracted from my other stories well that and my dad had badly his back but since he's a farmer he wouldn't admit it was hurt so I was helping out there as much as I could to make it easier for him and make sure he didn't hospitalise himself. Until next time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Fallen Angel chp3

**Back with another chapter of fallen angel and for those of you who ae wondering I kinda wrote this as one whole story for the first three chapters because I was bored before I decided to split them up. Anyway the action will be getting underway in the next chapter or two hopefully and in further chapters if I get that far because of recent manga chapters I plan to bring Zeref for a reason and maybe Gildarts because you know why not I mean it's like his dream world anyway enjoy.**

"Umm…my name is Yuuma, I know this is sudden but please go out with me!" the now known Yuuma shouted as she bowed in front of Natsu shocking Natsu and any bystanders in the area. Now back in Earthland Natsu was never one for romance, it wasn't to say he didn't know what it was, Lucy, Lisanna and the other females members babbled on about it plenty of times and thanks to 'Erza's teachings' more like beatings he knew slightly more about, But it was truly thanks to Grayfia's spell that he was able to grasp the basic human concept of romance and such, it was basically the same as dragons mating, (why didn't anyone say so that makes so much more sense?)

Natsu had been deathly silent and 'Yuuma' was beginning to think she may have to resort to plan be **"If it doesn't go according to plan just kill him here, mind wipe the humans and run like fuck easy as that Rayanare"** 'Yuuma' thought to herself but she was brought out of her thoughts by Natsu's thoughts "Sure you want to meet up at that bridge over there on Saturday?" Natsu asked with his usual smile not aware of the effects it had on people, 'Yuuma' thought her heart would explode, "hey Yuuma you in there?" Natsu said waving his hand in front of her face snapping her out of her daze "Yeah that sounds amazing here's my phone number" 'Yuuma' said with a pleasant smile on her face as she called gave Natsu the number before doing the whole innocent school girl act and skipping off.

" **Dammit Rayanare what the fuck is wrong with you? You're not supposed to fall for him it supposed to be the other way around!"** 'Yuuma' reprimanded herself as she clutched a pendant around her neck "He does have a nice smile though" she thought aloud only to grind her teeth at how Natsu was so easily getting to her. Sure she had seen how he had acted around the child yesterday and was as surprised as the mother seeing that he actually went out of his way to help her and didn't want anything in return. "There has to be something wrong about him, no human can be a selfless person, humans only care for themselves and their own selfish desires" Yuuma said in an irritated toneas she disappeared into the darkness of an alley way.

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu watched as Yuuma took the corner and it wasn't until she was out of site that he too began walking home, he wouldn't normally take part in romantical matters but he did so today for a few reasons, after learning what all this dating crap is he thought if he was going to be choosing a mate when he gets back to Earthland then he'll at least need to be good at whatever it is dating pertains.

The other reasons all concerned 'Yuuma' herself, no matter how she tried to hide it behind her eyes it was nothing but a hollow cover which Natsu could see right through, but it was what lay underneath that interested the slayer darkness, cold, lonely darkness it reminded Natsu of himself as a child when he first joined Fairytail. It was almost as if the darkness tried to push Natsu back out into the real world but finally was the auras she had, both of which we're the ones he felt following him last night, there was the serene one before him now and then there was then one of hatred and malice underneath that. It was like she was trying to mask it along with her scent Natsu couldn't quite put his nose on it, he didn't know what the other scent smelled exactly like but there would be another time to figure that out because he still had another 2 days left of school because he started half way through the week, oh what a delight that would be.

 **Saturday at 3pm**

Natsu was wearing his jeans, top and gold trimmed jacket along with his scarf standing in the middle of the bridge over looking all the traffic that sped along down below, "Sorry I'm late" he heard a high pitched timid voice call to him causing him to turn around to see Yuuma in a pink blouse held together by a few black buttons outlining her large bust. She was also wearing black sandal like flats and a knee length skirt, all in all she looked great but that wouldn't stop Natsu from getting to the bottom of whatever the fuck was going on.

"No it's okay I haven't been here that long, so are you ready?" Natsu asked with a cheesy grin to which Yuuma shyly nodded before they started walking and Natsu could already tell that Yuuma if that's who she even was had been supressing something but he chose to let it be for now. "So Yuuma do you want to get food now or later it doesn't matter to me" Natsu said as he gestured to the surrounding eating establishment but if he was being honest it did matter because he was famished as he hadn't consumed any food inside the last 2 hours.

"Let's get some now and get it out of the way" she replied in a sweet voice before they started making their way to a café **"Maybe I can sort out my thoughts there"** she thought to herself as they entered the establishment, "Feel free to order what you want, it's on me" Natsu said with a smile which unknowingly caused Yuuma to smile in response. "Thanks, I'll have a jumbo chocolate parfette and a latte please" Yuuma said with a true smile on her face meaning that Natsu may regret saying she could order what she wants.

"I'm curious and to be honest I find it a little strange that someone I've never met asks me out on my first day at school here" Natsu said scratching the back of his head, "Um well…" Yuuma hesitated which Natsu immediately noticed but made sure not to look like he paid it any mind, **"Come on Rayanare think!"** Yuuma mentally shouted at herself trying to come up with a legitimate excuse, "Well I, when I was walking home I saw you help that kid and well I found it interesting. Seeing that hardly any guys at our age would do something like that **"** she replied and Natsu didn't exactly know what to think, on the one hand he knew Yuuma was there whenever he was with Alexa and her aura became calmer when Alexa seemed to be enjoying herself but on the other hand…well that's just it he didn't know, the last thing that Natsu remembered from this morning was that he promised himself that he would help Yuuma, he knew something was off as his years of experience in Fairytail had taught him. He was going to find out what it was and drive away that lonely darkness "Well you'd have to be a real douche to not help… _but I suppose I know what it feels like to lose your parents_ " Natsu said in a fed up tone causing Yuuma to giggle but mumbled the last part under his breath.

Natsu and 'Yuuma' stayed in the café for a while exchanging stories about themselves while eating for the best part of an hour, they didn't reveal anything too personal but more along the lines of what they liked to do for fun, what the other was doing before coming to the city before Natsu decided to get the worst part of the day over with shopping. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Yuuma asked in a soft voice tilting her head to the side, "Not really but as long as you like it I'm good with it besides with what I have planned after it should be something we can both enjoy" Natsu said before they paid for their food and began making their way to every man's worst enemy,…clothe shopping with assorted goods.

Luckily thanks to the Strauss family, one scarlet haired mage and one blonde stellar spirit mage Natsu had built up somewhat of a tolerance that most men would envy to shopping. 'Yuuma' was pleasantly surprised at how much she was enjoying herself well that was after they hit the little snag of Natsu having to run off to an ATM mid-date to get more cash but in her opinion it made the date more interesting as up until that point the day was going as what most teenage girls would describe as perfect when it clearly wasn't. Still a little spanner in the works made things interesting and it brought a true smile to 'Yuuma's' face.

Something else she was actually enjoying was when she told Natsu to be truthful about the outfits she was trying on he was bluntly truthful about how some of them showed way to much skin and what not. Yuuma was truly surprised at how truthful Natsu was being as most guys would just say that everything looked good on a girl to get the shopping over and done with, but Natsu actually told her what didn't and compliments wise he told which ones suited her figure what colour of top brought out the colour in her eyes sort of thing and when she asked how Natsu knew this he quickly replied that he was educated in such things by a good personal friend of his whom he considered to be like a second father to him.

"So where to next and are you sure you have enough money?" Yuuma asked in a teasing tone, as she brought a hand up to her mouth to stifle her laughter, "Yeah, ye…hang on…..yep I've got enough" Natsu responded with a goofy grin as he picked up the multiple bags of shopping which was nothing compared to hauling around Erza's cart full of 'equipment'. "Okay but where are we going?" Yuuma asked with slight confusion in her vice as too why Natsu wouldn't just say so.

"Oops my bad, we're going to the arcade hopefully we can win some good prizes" Natsu said in a childish manner causing Yuuma to smile before she started to follow after him towards the arcade which didn't take long after all the arcade wasn't that far away. "Hmm not too busy, heh okay stay here a sec I'll go exchange the money for some token and then we'll have a go at it" Natsu said cheerfully as he set the bags down before going up to the counter to get some machine tokens leaving Yuuma beside one of them.

When the slayer came back he could see Yuuma we staring intently at one item in specific inside the claw grab machine, it had also initially caught Natsu's attention but the way Yuuma's eyes sparkled when she stared at it made Natsu want to get it for here. The item in question a small red scaled beige under bellied golden eyed stuffed dragon trying its best to look intimidating which only made it look that much cuter. **(A/N If you've ever watched Date a Live then imagine it is like what Tohka looked like when they walked past the claw machine and she spotted whatever sort of plushie was in it because I remember thinking that she looked pretty damn cute at the specific moment.)**

"You like dragons?" Natsu asked snapping her out of her daze, "What? No…um I just" Yuuma replied not sure how hide her obvious want of the plushie, "Want it?" he asked before she could come up with an excuse. 'Yuuma' just started fidgeting with her index fingers pushing them together not wanting to look Natsu in the eye right now so only nodded to show that she indeed did want the dragon plushie. "You know you shouldn't have to be embarrassed or whatever to ask me if you want something, I mean we're on a date right? It's my job to make sure you have a good time although I'm pretty sure I've been doing a shitty job of that so maybe this will make up for it" Natsu said before inserting one of the tokens activating the crane.

'Yuuma' just watched with a smile on her face as Natsu threw childish tantrum after childish tantrum because he wasn't winging the correct prize, all day his childish antics had brought nothing but smiles to her face, for the first time in her life she truly smiled because of him. Her thoughts however were on a different manner **"God fucking dammit, how the hell is he doing this to me? I have to kill him. I have to prove my usefulness, it's kill or be killed and after I kill him and the other one then my skill will finally be recognised, but I wasn't told to kill them in any order so maybe…"**

"GOT IT!" her thoughts were interrupted by the excited shouts of the pinkette in front of her "Huh?" was Yuuma's blank response as she looked to see Natsu holding the dragon plushie in his hands for her, "Here, sorry for today being a bummer I'm not good at this relationship stuff. Hopefully this helps make up for what a bummer of a date this has been" Natsu said with his toothy grin causing a very noticeable pink tint to become present on Yuuma's cheeks as she took the plushie from him and brought it close to her chest "No, I've had lots of fun today, it was different but that's what I liked about it" she replied in a sweet voice accompanied with a smile that in turn caused Natsu to look away to hide the blush in his face.

They continued their day for a few hours in the arcade with Natsu and Yuuma doing a variety of games from single games like ring toss to pair games to do with shooting objects in pairs where the highest scoring pair would receive a prize at the end of the day. Currently Natsu was hauling numerous bags filled with of prizes that he had attained at the arcade but had no idea what he was going to do with his five or six bags seeing as Yuuma only picked two of the original eight all with her dragon plushie of course that hadn't left her hands since she got.

"So what are you going to do with the rest of them?" Yuuma spoke up for the first time since they had left the arcade, the sun was setting and Yuuma's 'deadline' was fast approaching and she needed to make her decision because she knew they were being watched but unknown to her so did Natsu. "Well I don't know, I'll keep some of the stuff as a reminder of today. I know someone who might want either some or all of this stuff but who knows what will happen I'll just have to wait until I see them again" Natsu replied in a care free tone while he scanned his surroundings using his advanced senses picking up a few signatures other than the surrounding civilians.

The two continued to walk in silence until they came to the spot at the bridge where they met up, "Guess that concludes today's events, but I had fun" Natsu said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "So did I and thank you for agreeing to this on such short notice but before I leave could you answer a question or two for me?" Yuuma said in a half-hearted tone, this was all she could do to in an effort to make up her mind and figure out what to do. **"I'll be able to tell if he's lying and if his answer is the same as a normal guys answer then I kill him"** Yuuma thought to herself, "Sure fire away" Natsu replied still smiling away.

"They may seem strange but please bear with me okay?" she asked to which the slayer nodded in response, "If you were good friends with someone how would your opinion of them change if they really hurt or even killed someone?" Yuuma asked in an emotionless tone looking Natsu dead in the eyes, the question completely caught the slayer off-guard and now that he could see Yuuma's eyes they were no longer their vibrant violet but a much darker shade of purple.

"Wow that's a tough question, but I suppose it would depend on who they killed, if they had reasons or what might have caused them to do something like that. As far as the hurting goes from my own experience there hasn't been much done physically that couldn't be healed but still death isn't something I smile upon fondly" Natsu said in an exhausted tone

"Initially I as you'd expect would be furious and angry **"I knew it"** but I once knew a man, he was a friend of a very close friend and due to some complications he ended up killing an acquaintance of mine, even after I had beat the living shit out of him I still felt nothing but pure hate for him to the extent where I wanted him gone for good. I soon found out that he had gained amnesia due to my brutal beating and couldn't remember who he had hurt or killed in the past which again infuriated me as to how he could forget the pain he caused me and my family. However I saw a change in him, he was willing to risk life to save mine after taking a fatal attempt on my life that at the time would have killed me, I owed him my life for that." Natsu said as he leaned on the railing looking into the sun while Yuuma just looked on in fascination as she listened to Natsu answer.

"It got me thinking that maybe we could help him become a better person but that idea got trampled over when he got taken to prison, anyway in the long run from what I know since the last time I talked to him is that he's been getting his memory back and has started up a programme within the prison to help prisoners talk about their problems and possible motivate them to change for the better. I've learned from him that even with most far gone of people there will always be that sliver of light or hope for redemption, it's up to s whether reach out for it or not." Natsu said as he smiled fondly, as he explained a more modern version of Jellal's circumstances. "Why you asking, are you in trouble because I'll help you no matter what" Natsu asked in determined voice causing heat to rise to Yuuma's face "No Natsu I was just curious as to what your response would be, when a lot of guys here that sort of question they would make a run for it thinking I'm crazy or something hahaha" Yuuma faked laughed causing the slayer to narrow his eyes in response automatically picking up on the lie.

"Well I've heard weirder questions before but is that all you wanted to ask?" Natsu asked as he picked up his bags of prizes, he received a swift nod "No I have all the answers I need, again thank you for today hopefully we can do this again sometime" Yuuma replied with a smile causing Natsu to smile as well, "Sure just call l'd love to do something like this again with you" the pinkette said with his usual smile as well as a caring tone. "Yeah me too…bye Natsu" Yuuma replied in embarrassment knowing to well that if she met his gaze she'd be turned into a stuttering mess so she took off but not before turning around and waving at the pinkette who waved in turn.

" **Maybe he really is different…Maybe I won't have to kill him"** Yuuma thought to herself with hope as she clutched the dragon teddy closer and continued to run while Natsu watched with a smile on his face. **RING, RING, RING!** It was at this moment Natsu heard his phone ring in his pocket, "Yo Natsu speaking" Natsu casually said as he answered the phone, "Natsu this Anna, remember Alexa's mum?" the caller now revealed to be Alexa asked causing Natsu to smile again.

"Of course I remember, how are you and Alexa by the way?" Natsu asked in a joyous tone, "Were all fine Natsu, listen I was talking to my husband and he said he wants to meet you so would you be able to come to dinner tomorrow night I'm sure Alexa and Yuki wouldn't mind" Anna said causing Natsu to tilt his head in confusion, "Yuki?" he asked in a confused manner resulting him hearing stifled laughter in the on the other end of the phone. "Yuki is our oldest daughter, she's at Kuoh academy like you but is only in second year but ever since she overheard me talking about you she's really wants to meet you and thank you, although I can think of different reasons why she might want to meet you" Anna explained but it went straight over Natsu's head.

"Yuki Rose I'll make sure to remember it, but just to make sure tomorrow is Sunday right?" Natsu asked just to make sure he was right, "Yeah tomorrow Sunday so if that suites you could you come by in the evening around 4.30-5.00pm?" Anna asked hopefully as she thought that in the few days since Alexa had seen Natsu she hadn't stopped talking about him and even though she was seven years old she was very upset about not getting to spend more time with the pinkette and would just talk about how she couldn't wait until the next time she got to meet her big brother. So for Anna if this could happen it would make Alexa very happy.

"Yeah sure but how will I find your house?" Natsu asked curiously before Anna then explained that it should be easy enough and that they didn't live too far from School but if he couldn't find the house she could have her husband pick him up. However at the mention of transportation Natsu wasn't sure, he hadn't exactly tried to ride any of the vehicles here in earth but as a dragonslayer he wasn't willing to risk it. Luckily being familiar with the family's scent Natsu would leave it to his senses to guild him to the house. "Yeah that sounds good to me, don't worry I find my own way there are a few things I'll need to pick up on the way" Natsu replied before Anna thanked him and bid farewell.

Now placed the phone in his pocket before going into thought, **"I'm sure Rias was it, and her group should be okay for one day without me looking out for them I mean it's the weekend and for the few days I've been here nothing too out of the ordinary has happened. Should be fine plus I kinda already said I would go, on another note it's really boring here without being able to do my usual training maybe Sirszech and Grayfia have an idea"** Natsu thought before reaching for his phone again and dialling the crimson Maou's number. Turns out a lot can happen in one day.

"Um hello who am I speaking to?" a voice on the other end asked "Yo Sirszech it's me Natsu" Natsu said in an excited tone as he began walking back to his place, "Oh Natsu sorry but can you make this quick im in the middle of a meeting" Sirszech responded in a panicked manner as a certain silver haired devil was now staring daggers at him "Sorry long story short I need a favour"

 **Sunday afternoon**

After a 'nice' conversation with Grayfia, Natsu was given somewhere he could finely train and let loose a bit, it was a dimension similar to what the properties of what Erza's pocket dimensions were. It was somewhere Natsu could freely practice his magic although he had been told he shouldn't go all out from the get in case the inconceivable happens and he destroys the dimension while still inside it, but other than that Grayfia informed him of how to change the properties of the space for his taste in training before she made an inspection of the house, and well one would say she was too pleased with the state of things.

While the house was much cleaner the his own back in Earthland there was still stacks of dishes to do, laundry to be washed or folded away but when she got up to his room she was couldn't help but be fixated at the sight of the broken headboard choosing to ignore the clothes around the room. Then it clicked the only possibility, " did you carry out actions of a sexual manner in this house?" Grayfia asked darkly causing the dragonslayer to spit out what he was drinking knowing what he was implying, "What the hell Grayfia, no I haven't had sex in this house!" Natsu replied in a panicked manner while raising his hands up in an defensive way.

"Anyway I have somewhere to be, so if you would be so kind as to leave Grayfia and tell Sirszech and the others I said hi and that I haven't had to help Rias out in the last week or so whatsoever" Natsu replied in a carefree manner getting a nod from the silver haired devil before she disappeared in red circle causing the dragonslayer to sigh in relief as he set aside the same jacket as yesterday but this time along with a greyish t-shirt and black trousers before taking a shower. Natsu definitely wasn't used to this dressing up nice stuff he just put on whatever he felt like for whatever he was going to but he had to admit he did like the way it looked on him.

 **Later with Natsu**

After getting dressed Natsu decided that maybe he should bring a bag or two of the prizes he won to give to rose and her sister after all they were assorted so there was definitely something in there for both of them. Before reaching the residence Natsu had stopped at an off-license and was getting various looks from the shoppers, looks of hatred, jealousy and mockery from the males and ones of well the pure opposite from the females that ranged from smitten to pure infatuation which are basically the same thing.

"Excuse me do you have anything I could bring as a gift to a….what were they called again, oh yeah a dinner party?" Natsu asked one of the female till workers snapping her from her daze, "Um y-yes we have a nice selection of wine, please follow me" she replied nervously which puzzled Natsu slightly. From what he could tell she was young probably in her early twenties, she was definitely beautiful, she had sharp pale blue eyes, brown hair that reached her shoulders and was braided at the back reaching down to her mid-back. She had a fair complexion and stood a little smaller than Natsu, "Here we are, the ones closer to the top are more expensive but are supposed to be really good although I can't quite afford it yet hehe" she said before continuing on to explain about the different wines for a few minutes until she offered her own opinion on what to choose. Of course Natsu being Natsu didn't know how to take it all in so just went with her recommendation before paying and being on his way but not before thanking her for helping him and giving her his usual smile which of course caused her to faint obviously:)

Natsu now stood outside the house he believed to be the Rose residence with two bags of assorted arcade gifts and a bottle of wine that he hoped Anna and her husband might enjoy. Natsu knocked on the door three times before he heard a familiar "Yuki could you get the door please I'm busy" Natsu heard Anna shout which was followed by a short "Sure"

The door of the house was then opened by who Natsu could only assume was Yuki, she was of average size probably a bit shorter than Lisanna but probably around the same build. She had shoulder length platinum blonde hair the same as her mother but had green eyes that she must have got from her father, she was wearing a large red sweater that extended far past her waist and was wearing a pair of black leggings underneath. The girl stared at Natsu curiously for a second cocking her head to the side in confusion "Sorry but who are you?" she asked in a confused tone which Natsu found cute.

"NATSU!" Yuki heard her little sister call out before she raced past her and jumped at the man in front of her, "Hey Alexa mind letting go so I can come in?" Natsu asked as the small child looked up at him, "Nope, I'm never letting go of you again" Alexa said causing Natsu and Yuki to sweat drop at her fierce determination. "Um Yuki could you take this and give it to your parents I'll manage with Alexa and the rest somehow" Natsu said as he handed the bottle of wine to the ever more curious Yuki who was wondering what exactly it was that made Alexa warm up to Natsu so fast. But right now seeing how happy her little sister was to see this guy, this really good looking guy it didn't matter.

"Mummy Natsu is here" Alexa shouted back into the house while Yuki held the door open for Natsu who managed to waddle in with the child shaped anchor attached to him. "Alexa if you don't let go of Natsu he won't give you a gift" Yuki said in a strict older sister manner as she saw the bags of fuzzy toys that were meant for Alexa. That seemed to do the trick as Alexa jumped off of Natsu before she noticed the bags of gifts.

Seeing the excited look on the child's face Natsu took a seat as he entered the living room before placing the bags in front of him. "Here we go these are for you and your sister, there's plenty in there and I'm sure there'll be something for both of you just remember to share" Natsu said in happy tone before flashing his trademark smile which in turn caused Yuki to smile. It didn't take long for the two sisters to divide up the loot with both seeming pleased by the outcome "Thankyou Natsu" Yuki said with a slight bow which her sister mimicked "thanks " the child said before hauling her assortment of teddies and other gifts upstairs which Yuki did he same.

As they went up to their rooms Natsu sat in peace and took in the look of the house, the family must have been doing well for themselves because the place looked fantastic, it wasn't over the top flamboyant or snobbish but just really nice. "Ah so you're the one who helped my kid?" Natsu heard a voice ask from behind him as a tall man with short black hair and green eyes wearing a grey business suite walked in and sat opposite Natsu.

"Yes, I'm Natsu Dragneel" the pinkette replied as he sat up straight from his slouched position causing the man to smirk, "Relax Natsu you're here as our guest so enjoy yourself, I'm Jason Rose it's a pleasure to finally meet you after everything Alexa has told us about you" Jason said as he extended his hand to shake which Natsu did "Well when Alexa wanted for me to come over for dinner I could hardly not except, it would have been rude" Natsu replied while scratching the back of his head, "Besides had I known where you guys lived I actually could have visited if that had been alright, as it turns out we don't really live that far apart, you're one the east side of the academy and I'm on the west, maybe southwest side" Natsu said as he sat back into his chair.

"Hahaha well after the way my daughter wouldn't stopped talking about you a visit every once in a while might help but for now we'll see how tonight goes before we jump the gun, here" Jason said in amusement as he handed Natsu as glass of whisky. "Wait you're old enough to drink right?" Jason asked making sure he wasn't making a mistake, "Oh don't worry about it I'm 18, anyways down the hatch" Natsu said with a smirk before he clinked he glass with Jason's and to the older man's surprise down the entire glass in one go.

"Whew that really hits the spot last time I had something this good was well can't remember" Natsu as he set the glass down. "How are you not affected in the slightest that was some of my best whisky and you down it?" Jason asked in surprise, "Well I've noticed that no matter what I drink I have the inability to get drunk or well I can it just takes ages for the alcohol to set in, I suppose it might just be a high alcohol tolerance level" Natsu said in a plain tone causing Jason to chuckle, "You know something kid you're alright." Jason said in amused tone before pouring the pinkette some more whiskey "I might just have found myself a new drinking buddy" He added on before clinking his glass against Natsu's before they said in unison

"Down the hatch"

 **Chapter end**

 **That's it for this chapter folks, my updates have been getting really slow and infrequent but that's due to a mixture of work and college any way hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Dragon

**Okay back to this story, the way I've been updating I feel like it is being done in order of which story I like best it really is infrequent and for that I apologise it is also partly due to having a plan for the next chapter and then forget what it was as is for a few of my stories, there's that and a constant stream of new ideas I want to write about. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter**

Natsu had a great time with the Rose family, it may have only been a short dinner party sort of thing and lasted to around 7pm but he still had a great time with the family "Natsu do you really aweehave to go?" Alexa asked tiredly as she rubbed her eyes while clutching a teddy that she decided was her favourite from the bundle Natsu gave her. "Sorry Alexa but if I stay any longer I probably won't end up leaving to really late plus I have school tomorrow but don't worry we more or less live in the same neighbourhood I'm sure we'll see each other soon kay?" Natsu said while patting the child on the head causing her to pout. "See tomorrow at school Yuki" Natsu waved at the girl as he walked his way home, surprisingly the sun had yet to fully set.

Natsu was almost all the way back to his place when he picked up a familiar scent "Yuuma" the slayer grew suspicious and began to follow it but decided it would be better to conceal his presence. Using his advanced senses Natsu could make out the figure of Yuuma standing near a fountain in front of a brown haired kid that was around the same as himself he couldn't exactly make out what they were saying but then he heard the words "would you die for me" come out of Yuuma's mouth before she jumped and was enveloped in a purple light that when faded revealed a very different woman, Yuuma's hair was longer her eyes were darker, she was taller his breasts and thighs were larger and she had a pair of black feathery wings.

Natsu then acted on instinct and charged right in when he saw Yuuma fly up into the sky with what appeared to be a spear made of light in her hand. "YUUMA!" was all the brown haired guy heard before he felt immense pain in stomach as he turned around to the source before blacking out unable to see the cause. The cause was Natsu's fist who was unaware of how fragile people's bodies were here and how he hit him which he only noticed from the blood that was leaking from the side of his mouth.

"Natsu?" 'Yuuma' froze at the sound of his voice and further more at his appearance, the way he was looking at her it almost made her want to die "Tell 'Yuuma' who are you really?" Natsu asked in a neutral tone but the piercing glare in his eyes had a completely different tone to them. "My name isn't Yuuma, my name is Rayanare…" "Rayanare Yuuma, I don't care what your name is I want to know who you really are." Natsu interrupted this time his voice just a tad more serious as he noticed multiple magical signatures appear around similar to the other although nothing to worry about because none were above what would considered a C-class mage.

"I'm a fallen Angel, an angel who fell from heaven for doing something they shouldn't have, I simply want back into heaven and I have been tasked with the mission to observe two individuals who could prove to be problems in the future. So I will use my judgement and determine whether I shall simply observe the induvial or remove them, this boy is one such individual and he will be removed although it appears you already did a number on him" Rayanare replied in a calm tone although her eyes weren't hiding how she felt.

"And you think you can take his life so easily because to me it doesn't look like you want" Natsu replied in a dead neutral voice causing Rayanare to flinch, **"How's he doing this to me, he's just human"** "You don't know what it like, I didn't deserve this I did nothing wrong!" she screamed in a frightened voice before aimlessly throwing a light spear which Natsu didn't even attempt to dodge knowing it was going to miss.

"I take it was one of your targets then as well?" Natsu asked in the same neutral tone before he paused "does that mean that the day we spent together was a bunch of lies, that everything we did together was fake, were all the memories we made together fake? Was the smile on your face fake huh Rayanare?" Natsu the continued to ask in a more serious tone this time causing the now known fallen angel to tear up a bit "no but I don't a choice or I'll die" she could only whisper to herself in response but it was still loud enough for his advanced hearing to pick up, Natsu knew the tone of is voice sounded harsh and it isn't exactly how he wanted it to come across but right know he was angry, someone was forcing her to do this at the cost of her life if she fails and Natsu would make the bastard pay when he found out who.

"Cause they sure as hell weren't fake for me" Natsu said with a grin while pointing to himself, before anyone could do anything else they all noticed a large red circle glow with what had the Gremory family crest on which caused Natsu to notice that Rayanare and all the other magical signatures had fled. Natsu looked down towards the brown haired teen he had punched and saw that he may have indeed punched him harder than anticipated but if this was a member of the Gremory household the kid should be fine, so albeit reluctantly before he was accused of something Natsu took off and left the scene without a trace of there being a scuffle, well except for Rayanare's light spear lodged in the ground.

 **The next day 2 hours after school started**

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!" Natsu shouted as he sped down the hallways of Kuoh academy searching for his classroom while drawing quite a lot of attention to himself from other classrooms of 1st, 2nd and 3rd year classes. Thanks to a newly revealed fallen angel who occupied much of his thoughts (and dreams) he wasn't able to get much sleep last night as all his thoughts were set on ways of trying to figure out what to do about her sadly he came up with squat. Finally the pinkette found his class, "Hey sorry I'm late I was uh sick this morning but I'm better now" he lied confidently as he walked rushed into the classroom before taking his seat. "Seeing as you're still relatively new and this is the first time I'll give you the benefit of the doubt , now open your mathematics text book at page 253 section 3" the tutor said before she returned to teacher the class going over the equation on the board.

The day went by like normal after that until the end of class, when class finished and the bell sounded for lunch. **"Oh right I have to meet with Rias and her Peerage, eh it can wait a few minutes I need to figure out what to do about Rayanare"** the slayer thought to himself as he got up from his chair and slung his bag over his shoulder before making his way to the cafeteria before he would meet with Rias and her friends.

 **With Rias and her peerage**

Meanwhile Rias was tapping her fingers impatiently on the arm of a chair with what could be considered a pissed off expression on her face. She figured Natsu would be somewhat late a few minutes at most but it had be almost half an hour now. "My, my Rias I have seen you have such a scary expression on your face in years" Akeno said while setting down a cup of tea before taking a seat on the sofa next to her best friend.

"My brother allowed this guy into the school, his grades are just above average and apart from athletic ability he doesn't seem to be anything special so of course I'm suspicious. However even if I'm just over thinking things and he is a normal student my brother let him into the school so of course I'd want to meet him in person after he had settled in of course…but" Rias replied but her voice grew irritated towards the end "The fact that he is making me one of the most influential people in this school wait for half an hour really says a lot about his character doesn't it?" Rias asked her peerage.

"How dare he make the president wait torch him!" a brown haired teenage boy who also happened to be the same guy from yesterday said with a deranged look on his face due to him thinking something else **"With him out of the way it will mean less competition for me, I might not have seen him but if the rumours are true he's even better looking than Kiba. If I'm not careful he'll snatch up Rias and Akeno before I have a chance"** "Issei don't you think you're going a bit far, I heard from someone in his maths class that he was sick this morning that's why he was late to school today. Maybe he started feeling ill again and went to the nurse" Akeno said snapping the now known Issei out of his thoughts "Akeno don't tell you're in love with him already?" Issei asked before he started crying anime tears complaining how life wasn't fair causing the Raven haired woman to giggle.

Before anyone could say something further the door of the research club room burst open "Yo sorry I'm late, I had a lot on my mind. So why am I here" Natsu barged in sporting his usual grin. It was at this point Issei decided that maybe he was better off dead because then he wouldn't have to compete with that. Natsu noticed the bawling teen and recognised him as the guy he heavily injured the day previous, seeing him here with Sirszech's sister caused him to internally breathe a sigh of relief.

"Natsu please take a seat I want to get this over with seeing as you've already wasted enough of my time" Rias spoke up very much still annoyed but even more so at the teen's lack of manners. "I don't know who or where you think you are but here manners are very important, you don't just barge into somewhere without knocking, nor do you keep someone waiting when a meeting is scheduled" Rias started to say but ended up scolding the slayer who just scoffed "Great that's exactly what I need another Erza" Natsu muttered under his breath.

"I may be fairly new here and that doesn't mean I can do what I want but just because your brother is tightly involved in this school don't go acting like some spoilt brat who thinks she can parade around the school like she owns it or that she should be treated like a queen" the dragonslayer said in a neutral tone shocking everyone in the room. "Now if there isn't anything else I'll be going Natsu said before getting up to leave but before he could leave he spun around and caught a fist.

"How dare you talk to pres like that!" Issei shouted causing Natsu to smirk, if this kid ad been brought back as a devil then maybe he would be a bit stronger but if this is the person Sirszech told him about that Rias was putting all her hopes onto them this kid was gonna have to get stronger and fast. "Not bad but you're gonna have to do a lot better than that, I've been hit a lot harder than the pathetic punch you threw at me" Natsu mocked as he pushed the teen back, "I honestly don't want to make any enemies at this school but I was just stating that Rias shouldn't let her families position within the school rule her, now if you'll excuse me I have quite a lot of things to figure out" Natsu said before he continued walking out of the clubroom, that is until

 **RING, RING, RING**

Natsu took out his phone and when he saw the caller ID he thought he could mess with group a little long "Yo Grayfia what's up?!" Natsu asked in an extra loud voice to get the attention of Rias' group whose jaws all hit the floor except Issei who was wondering what the big deal was but the rest of the group were all thinking **"It can't be that Grayfia!"**

"But Fia I don't want to, aw don't get like that Fia I know you like my pet name for you" Natsu said once in an extra loud tone while wondering if this was going to be worth the hospitalizing he'd get from the devil when he got back to his place. Meanwhile Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were still in shock that Natsu was talking to the strongest Queen in the Underworld so casually let alone gave her a pet name "Okay bye, bye Fia" when Natsu turned around to face Rias and her peerage and saw their faces he internally smirked **"Yep worth it!"** "Hey Rias, Grayfia hello and something about if you see Sirszech to contact her immediately" Natsu said before closing the door after him leaving a quite dumbfounded group.

"What the hell was that?!" Rias almost shouted while clutching her heads not only did this Natsu guy seem like a prick but he knew Grayfia and she also had to look out for her brother who had most likely snuck out to get out of doing paper work or to see her. Akeno adopted a thinking pose with her head tilted slightly to the side and her index finger against her chin. "Well I suppose it's likely that he met with your brother beforehand about coming to this school and Grayfia was with him maybe they became friends" Akeno suggested before walking off to prepare some more tea Leaving Rias to her thoughts. **"Great now I have to worry about my idiot of a big brother screwing something up but I have to worry about the increased activities of fallen angels"** the red head thought to herself with a sigh while looking over towards Issei.

 **Hours later at Natsu's place**

"Well that's one day down only four more to go before I can…crap" Natsu said in an bored tone as he entered his house until he felt a presence that made him realise he was forgetting something. "Oh hey Grayfia fancy meeting you here" the pinkette said sweating nervously while backing away trying to reach for the door handle. "Ho, don't you mean Fia?" Grayfia asked menacingly cracking her knuckles while a cold aura surrounded her. Knowing there was now hope of escape or persuading the woman in front of him Natsu did the only thing that could…beg "Please be gentle with me Grayfiaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he started to beg but as soon as he finished her name he experienced one of the most mind numbing pains he ever had in his life and well let's just say specific body parts were frozen and the slayer could easily see that Grayfia was some sort of super sadist deep down.

 **Later that week**

The school week had went by pretty much the same as it had previously except it became apparent to everyone that Rias and Issei Hyoudo dubbed one of the perverted trio of the academy didn't like Natsu very much which was reflected in Issei's actions towards the pin haired teen as every time he saw him Issei would start or try to land a punch on Natsu who never bothered to retaliate against even if the brown haired teen would taunt away at him calling Natsu a coward for not fighting back. This however just lowered the already low opinion the other students had of Issei and made their opinion of Natsu skyrocket, specifically the female populace which was the majority of the school.

Although the everyday taunting and attempts to strike him Natsu pushed it aside as he had other problems in the last couple of days he hadn't been able to find Rayanare's scent to find the fallen angel. He was compelled to find her she was a good person deep down Natsu heard her for himself, she had done something to get kicked out of heaven so what even if it was bad he would still help her because she was scared, frightened out her own mind and he didn't really need a reason to help someone in need.

However finally after a these last couple of days of coming up blank Natsu finally found Rayanare's scent however she wasn't alone, there were many other fallen angels and Rias as well as her Peerage were there so Natsu was going to have to disguise himself which meant leaving his scarf at home and finding something to cover his hair as well. "This will do, here" Natsu said as he picked up a red dragon mask and gave the cashier the required amount before sprinting off in the direction he found the scents putting the mask on and pulling up the hood off his jacket as he did so.

Moments later Natsu arrived at what looked like a small old run down chapel, taking a quick sniff of the air he could tell that that all the scents were inside, he then felt a build-up of magical energy and immediately bolted off knowing something was wrong.

 **Inside the chapel**

"Issei you have no problems with this?" Rias asked the brown haired teen who now donned a red scaled gauntlet with a green jewel in the centre of it. "Just get it over with" He said as he stared down at a barely breathing blonde haired teenager. Rias smirked before turning to face to face Rayanare who was on her knees quaking in fear.

"Any last words?" Rias asked not that it mattered to her but Rayanare remained silent causing Rias to narrow her eyes and raise an open palm towards her which resulted in a crimson magic circle forming beneath her, "This is what you get for hurting my servant" Rias replied in a harsh tone before forcing magic into the circle causing it to glow. **"This is what I get for the horrible things I've done in my life"** Rayanare thought to herself while preparing for the destruction magic to disintegrate her completely.

However fate had other ideas of course, "How about we leave things at this Rias Gremory, I would hate for things to have to get violent" an unfamiliar deep voice spoke causing Rayanare to open her eyes and see that the owner of the voice was holding her in his arms. She saw that he was wearing a red western style dragon mask and had regular clothing on but she noticed a scar on the side of his neck and swore she saw pink hair underneath the hood however she was unable to say anything because she was still getting over the fact she nearly died.

"I'll demand three things right now, your name, that fallen angel and the faction you belong too!" Rias said with authority clear in her voice as she stepped forward. Even though Natsu was somewhat aware of how she acted high and mighty she could act he could help but burst out in laughter, "Hahahahaha!" the deep laughter seemed to get on Rias' nerves but it was the sudden change in his demeanour that caught everyone else off guard. "You Gremory's are always the same, as for your 'demands' I will have to decline you on two of those, I don't plan on handing Rayanare over to you and my name is not something I'll give away so casually but I will tell you I belong to no faction. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a nice long talk I'd like to have with Rayanare here" Natsu said while turning around and walking out of the chapel but as soon as he got outside he was 'trapped between Issei, Koneko and Kiba.

"I believe I said I'd prefer to end this without violence, very well then come at me with all you've got or else you might just die!" Natsu said in a completely serious voice although he didn't me it he was just trying to sounding threatening. "Bastard you're mocking us, you think I'll let you get away with her after everything she's done, guys let's do this!" Issei shouted furiously before Koneko using her rook abilities shot towards the unidentified man at insane speeds but as soon as she got within a few metres the man looked towards here and one glance from his eyes causes an instinct of danger to set of inside the girl who immediately halted her assault before jumping back.

This caused nearly everyone in Rias' peerage and Rayanare to go wide eyed when they saw the state Koneko was in, she was sweating profusely and was hyperventilating "Koneko?" Rias didn't know what was going on, **"I've never seen such terrifying eyes, if I hadn't jumped away when I had I'd be dead, who is this guy?"** Koneko gritted her teeth as she looked at the man who stood completely calm with Rayanare standing by his side.

"Smart move, if I'm correct your Ms. Gremory's rook which grants you superior offensive and defensive capabilities you may have survived my counter attack but you still would have been seriously injured and quite a bit of forestry would have disappeared" Natsu said in a neutral tone, "If you insist on fighting me still I'd much rather prefer a challenge when you're all back at 100% because with the majority of you injured the battle would be too easy, as well as that I'm aware of all your skills bar the brown haired kid so that is another advantage but my biggest advantage is that you neither know what type of magic or how many types of magic I use nor how powerful I am but if any indication has the kitty cat every backed away from anyone after just a mere look?" Natsu asked before he picked up Rayanare again.

He could see everyone in Rias' group were all sweating and it was then Natsu remembered they were forgetting something "Plus I shouldn't be your primary worry right now, that slot belongs to the blonde girl you left in the church" Natsu said before smirking internally when he saw the look on Issei's face "Asia!" the boy ran off while the gauntlet on his fist dissipated. "Bastard consider yourself lucky" Kiba cursed before allowing his sword to disappear and following everyone else inside leaving only Rias outside facing the man. "Dragon" Natsu suddenly spoke up "What?" Rias looked at the man curiously before shifting her gaze onto Rayanare which caused it to change to disgust. "we're going to end up meeting more often so I would at least like to be addressed as something other than you bastard so pseudo name should suffice" Natsu said before walking away with Rayanare in arms leaving behind a very pissed off Rias who then went back into the church to play her role in this ordeal.

 **With Natsu and Rayanare**

After walking roughly twenty minutes of sprinting Natsu made it back to his place before he set Rayanare down on the couch, the whole way back she still hadn't said a word afraid it wasn't him. Noticing that he still had the mask on Natsu decided to remove to see if it would make Rayanare more comfortable. "Natsu?" she asked upon seeing his face thinking this was some sort of weird dream. "Yep the one and only, here you can use this to cover up" the slayer replied cheerfully at the start but it turned into slight embarrassment as he held out a large blanket that he seemingly got from out of thin air and offered her to cover up her very revealing outfit.

"Thanks" she took the blanket but smirked when she saw the blush on Natsu's face. "Do you want to talk about what happened, I know you were being threatened to do what you did at the loss of your life if you failed" Natsu said in a sympathetic tone shocking Rayanare not at the tone of his voice but at the fact he knew this. "How did you know?" she asked in complete shock and a little bit of fear, she was suspicious of Natsu because she couldn't sense any magic or potential sacred gear, he just seemed like a genuine human, mind you a genuine one of a kind human. This however caused the dragonslayer to chuckle "Oh please you think you're the only magical being using school as a cover" he replied gaining Rayanare's interest as her face took on a curious expression

"Natsu Dragneel Fire Dragonslayer and Wizard of Fairytail at your service" Natsu said while standing and give a bow before lifting up his sleeve to show the red Fairytail symbol on his right shoulder. This however left Rayanare with more questions "Dragonslayer? Fairytail?" Natsu could see the confusion on Rayanare's face. "Tell you what I'll tell you what you want to know if you tell me what I want to know" Natsu offered but the fallen angel wasn't that sure if she told Natsu then it's possible other fallen angel will come after him and try to kill him. "If you're worried about what will happen to me don't worry, I fought opponent way tougher than you could imagine hell I've fought dragons that would be easily way more powerful than Sirszech I'll be fine I'm strong enough to protect both of us" Natsu spoke up in a determined voice while facing her before giving her his usual grin, hearing him say that he would protect somehow reassured.

"Well I suppose I should start with how I became a fallen angel, well I used to be an angel but we are supposed to never allow normal people to ever see us. I broke that rule I order to save a girl from being hit by a truck and so for revealing my identity as an angel to a human I was cast out of heaven and my wings were stained black as a sign of being one of the fallen" she said in a solemn tone while Natsu simply clutched his fists in anger, so much to the point where his nails drew some blood from the palms of his hands.

"That's a bullshit reason for throwing you out of heaven, they should have been praising you for saving a someone's life someone who still had a lot more to live for" Natsu replied in an aggravated tone which made Rayanare smile slightly. "Doesn't really matter now does it, when I heard about the possibility of getting back into heaven I leapt at it without even thinking or hearing out what would be required of me. By the time I learned what that was it was too late for me to back out and even though I didn't want to do it I was told that if I didn't follow orders that I would be killed…" she explained in an emotionless but paused to look directly at Natsu who hadn't moved an inch.

"You were one of my targets that they wanted me to either kill, that's why I disguised myself as Yuuma and asked you out on a date. But it's like you said the time we spent together the memories and my smile they weren't fake for me either" Rayanare continued in happier tone causing Natsu to smile in response. "I didn't want to kill you and even with my deadline approaching I couldn't sense any magic or anything dangerous from you but I wanted to be sure if you were different from other humans that why I asked you the question, to say you're different is an understatement" she said while giggling a bit. "Yeah I get that a lot" Natsu replied in a sheepish tone while scratching the back of his head.

"What about that Issei guy and the girl Asia was it?" Natsu asked and Rayanare's mood changed to that of a solemn one. "Yes, unlike with you they only suspected you of having magic but they couldn't confirm it so after the date I confirmed you didn't have magic however with Issei and Asia other fallen angels had confirmed both of them to have sacred gears, so I was left with little next to no option but to kill Issei, luckily you got in the way. Asia's sacred gear was one that the leader of the fallen angel faction desired for some reason, but removing a sacred gear from someone is tricky and can often result in death, I managed to remove the gear without her killing her but it had gravely adverse effects on her body but even at that she must have felt extreme pain, Rias and her peerage arrived around the same time and they all thought that I had killed her so the fight ensued of course I lost and the rest you know" every word spoke was laced with sorrow but even more so when she began talking about Asia.

"Rayanare I can tell you're sorry for what you did, you were obviously scared for your own life but what amazes me is that even with your life on the line you still tried to save someone, you've shown me you're a good person and I promise I will protect you from you demon, devils, angels anything to keep you safe so dry them eyes and smile for me" Natsu said while tilting Rayanare's face up towards his own while smiling, it wasn't his usual goofy trademark smile this was just a regular smile filled with care and compassion.

But before she could reply a red magic circle appeared in Natsu's living room, "Well can't say I'm surprised given you character…Natsu" a familiar male voice said from within the circle, "Sirszech, what the hell are you doing here?!" Natsu shouted before getting between the Maou and Rayanare while having his magic ready to go. "Well after seeing your little face off with my little sister's peerage I was quite pleased that you managed to end it without resorting to violence that training you're doing must really be paying off if you can cause that sort of reaction while keeping your magic hidden" the crimson haired devil said with a smirk on his face.

"That doesn't answer my question, why are you here?" Natsu asked this time more viciously as his voice came out more of a growl. Sirszech stuck his hand out to the side where a smaller magic circle appeared and in appeared a range of items ranging from female clothing to some of Rayanare's things. "Here's the deal kid, I'll give Rayanare sanctuary at the academy but you'll have to take care of here from any disputes involving her within the school" Sirszech said in a neutral tone shocking both Natsu and Rayanare, however the dragonslayer could only narrow his eyes in suspicion towards the upper devil.

"So what's the catch, what do I have to do to you?" Natsu asked while still maintaining a protective position in front of Rayanare. "Simple really, there's a family in the underworld another one of the 72 pillars and their son and my sister have been arranged to be married. While it is for the sake of maintaining a line of pure blooded devils Rias despises this man, Riser Phoenix and will most do everything in her power to stop the wedding from taking place due to her love and care for her peerage because once she marries into the Phoenix family by extension they become his servants." Sirszech explained while Natsu stood and listened now adopting a calmer stance.

"So you want me to help her stop this wedding?" Natsu summed up but it wasn't quite as simple as he had put it "Yes and no, like I said Rias will do everything in her power to stop this from happening and it will most likely come down to a rating game however she has never officially competed in one before so this would be her first. Knowing my sister she'll accept the rating game with full confidence that her team can win and the latest I can postpone the rating game is a week which she'll use for training but even then it won't be enough because she'll put her faith in the Red Dragon Emperor" Sirszech replied in an exhausted tone, however Natsu's interest was piqued at the sound of Red Dragon Emperor.

"Red Dragon Emperor?" he asked curiously causing Sirszech to smile faintly having remembered the stories Natsu had told him. "Yes the boy Issei Hyoudo contains the sacred gear of the Red Dragon Emperor one of the two heavenly dragons, they were immensely powerful and are in a class of dragon above that of the five dragon kings I told you about I can only imagine that from what you described they may be almost as powerful as the dragons Igneel and Acnologia you told me about, but just because he wields the sacred gear doesn't mean he's every bit as powerful he would need to train to insane levels to master the power to properly use the Red Dragon Emperor's power and that is what my sister fails to see" Sirszech explained to Natsu who now seemed to grasp what it is that the crimson devil wanted him to do.

"So you want me to show Rias and her peerage that just because that Issei kid has a Dragon's sacred gear that I won't guarantee her victory, just so I'm sure just how do you want me to do that" Natsu summed up in a neutral tone before asking the last part in a rhetorical manner which caused Sirszech to smirk "How Gildarts would handle a situation like this" was all the devil said before he disappeared leaving a stunned Rayanare and a smirking Natsu.

"How do you know Sirszech, one of the four Maou" Rayanare screamed out when she had realised what had just transpired, this caused Natsu to let out a dry laugh "Hehe yeah funny story about that guess it my turn to tell you who I really am huh?" the slayer said scratching the back of his head.

"Damn straight it is!"

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay another chapter finally up I actually rewrote this chapter twice but I finally re-wrote it a way in which I was happy If anybody is wondering what sort of level Natsu is at it will not be Maou level but somewhere near it with all the training he's been doing in the pocket dimension thing you can think of it like the hyperbolic time chamber where one day on the outside is the equivalent of to a year on the inside so if Natsu spends an average of 2 hours a day inside the dimension it's the equivalent 1 months' worth of training so after a week that's 7 months of training in the bag on average . Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Weakness

**Ok back with this story because I really love it and the chapters seem to flow nicely for it, were coming into this chapter with a so of time Skippy thing so you've been warned so without further ado let's get this chapter under way.**

Sometime had passed since Natsu confronted Rias and her peerage as well as Sirszech's little visit which resulted in Natsu revealing who he really was to Rayanare and how he knew the crimson Maou. That alone took the entirety of an hour coupe with a further three hour discussion on who and what he was. During this time Rayanare had been staying with Natsu and with the help of Sirszech had remained under Rias' radar due to an exceptionally powerful barrier.

The crimson haired devil had also successfully processed Rayanare's paper work for becoming a student a Kuoh to coincide with the tie around Rias and Riser's expected rating game and that's where we find ourselves now, inside the Kuoh classroom where Rias and Akeno are having a hard time containing their anger towards a certain raven haired fallen angel who is standing nervously at the front of the class able to feel the murderous intent coming from the two.

"My name is Rayanare Amano, pleased to meet" she said nervously getting a mess of cheers coming from the male populace of the class. **"I'm so dead, how is this a good idea, I'll be dead before I set foot outside of the gate"** Rayanare thought to herself still sweating bullets. "Ok miss Amano take a seat beside . Doing as she was told Rayanare sat down beside the Pinkette "Yay Raya's sitting next to me" Natsu cheered out in a childish manner shocking everyone including the now dubbed Raya with the nickname.

Of course this was just something Natsu added in to get Rias and Akeno into thinking something was up like Rayanare manipulating his memories into thinking they were dating, now Natsu knew this could put Rayanare in danger and although she had increased to two pairs of wings by training with Natsu in his special dimension thus getting immensely stronger than what she was he was still well prepared to blow his cover to protect her if need be. But this was all for the sake of repaying a debt something Natsu hates with a burning passion, to make sure Rias and her Peerage were ready for this Riser guy.

 **Occult Research Club (Break)**

According to plan both Rias and Akeno had gone to gather the members of their Peerage and meet at the club room to discuss the matter of Rayanare. "Pres why have you called all us out here together like this?" Kiba asked curiously while standing in the corner of the room, "Rayanare is back" Rias replied but at the mention of the fallen angels name they heard the shatter of a cup causing their attention towards Akeno who looked like she was seething.

"What how the hell did she get into the school, I'll kill that bitch for what she did to Asia where is she!" Issei in pure and utter anger "Calm down Issei we have to think about this, she's somehow become a student and we believe she has manipulated the memory of the new student Natsu Dragneel into thinking they're dating, so we need to approach the rationally if there are innocents involved" Rias scolded sternly but Issei was having now of it and immediately burst out of the door and began the hunt for the fallen angel.

"Kiba Koneko after him who knows what he'll do in the state he's in" Rias shouted in a panicked tone before the mentioned devils raced after Issei. Rias then turned to her best friend with a look of concern on her face for the raven haired beauty who seemed to be shaking while gripping a table with immense strength causing it creak and crack under the pressure anger was evident in her eyes as she gritted to stop herself from shouting out.

 **With Issei**

Meanwhile Issei was thundering through the school grounds trying to find Rayanare or Natsu as it was very likely they would be together, "Dammit where is she?" the brown haired teen asked angrily while looking around frantically trying to find a trace of the fallen angel. Suddenly a signature trace of said being literally feel into his lap when a black feather landed down in front of him causing him to look up towards the top of the school building but thanks to the sun he could only see an obscured feminine figure but it had to be sure he was sure of it.

Faster than he had ever ran before Issei ran up to the school roof Koneko and Kiba on his tail, when the brown haired devil burst through the door leading to the roof he saw two figures leaning on the rails. One was a male with spikey pink hair and a scale pattern scarf and the other was that of a curvy young woman. Upon hearing the door slam against the stone wall behind it both turned round to face the three devils revealing that it was indeed Rayanare causing Issei to snap and with snapping he charged forward with his fist drawn back aiming to connect with the fallen angel's stomach, but he completely forgot about Natsu who got in between the two grabbing Issei's fist mind throw.

"Jeez so you're the school pervert, didn't take you for a woman beater as well. Tell you what apologise for trying to hit Raya and I might consider forgetting about this" Natsu said trying to hide the grin that forming on his face **"Alright everything's going to plan"** and it would continue to do so as Issei tried to use his free left hand to hit Natsu in the jaw but the dragonslayer simply swatted it away with his own free hand before in one swift motion placing one leg behind Issei's before slamming his free palm into the teen's chest with minimal force causing him to fall back on to the ground with a thud.

This left Kiba and even Koneko quite surprised at the fact that this guy so easily blocked Issei's punches and then set him on his ass. "Damn, this is none of your business!" Issei growled out while getting off the ground. "Heh in fact I see it as quite the contrary when someone attacks my girlfriend they make it my business and the fact I even said I'd forget this happened if you just walk away but if you don't stop them I will break every bone in your body until you do" Natsu replied in a very serious tone, none of them seemed to notice that a faint black ring momentarily materialized around Natsu's pupils because they were too busy noticing Rayanare blushing at being called girlfriend but Issei just assumed it was a part of her act like her date with him.

Issei was about to attack again but he felt a strong grip on his shoulder causing him to look down to his left to see Koneko with a serious face "It's not the time to deal with this Issei, it will look bad for the president if something happens in the school, there will be another time lets go" Koneko said in an emotionless voice dragging the brown haired teen with her superior strength with the boy flailing his limbs in protest. "Please forgive my friend, there appears to have been some sort of misunderstanding on his part please accept my apology in his place" Kiba said in an apologetic tone while bowing trying not to make eye contact with Rayanare.

"I suppose that will do as long as you talk to him to make sure this doesn't happen again because if it does I won't be so lenient with him, I only was this time because he was a junior" Natsu replied in a neutral tone earning a nod from Kiba "I'll be sure to bring it up with him, thank you for being so understanding about this" the blonde said before taking off after his friends. All was silent for a moment when the door closed behind the knight of Rias' peerage until Rayanare breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that went as planned more or less" she said in an exhausted tone.

"That it did but if Sirszech was telling the truth Riser should be showing up at the end of today to meet with Rias It's after that we'll make our move" the dragonslayer said in an excited tone causing the fallen angel to smile. "You really are a child aren't you?" she said while giggling causing a vein to appear on the pinkette's forehead "Hey! I'll have you know I'm very sophista….sophisti…sophisti-something alright!" Natsu replied angrily, flailing his arms about in a childish manner further adding to Rayanare's humour who was now having trouble keeping her sides from splitting.

 **A few hours later**

"Finally school has ended man this is 100 times worse than Erza's hard core training camp I think I rather go through that twice everyday than go to school and that's saying something oh well huh…" Natsu said as he and Rayanare were walking outside the school gate together but he stopped when his advanced hearing picked up the familiar voice of Rias. "Don't worry Issei my brother said he would handle the whole Rayanare thing but I need you to get your things because tomorrow you and everyone else are going to train for our game against Riser in a week I have complete faith in you but it doesn't hurt to do a little extra training every now and again" this caused Natsu to smirk he was going to truly enjoy testing Rias and her little squad not only in terms of power but in their ability to work as a team, he knew that Rias as a Gremory would have the power of destruction but Sirszech also talked up Akeno a great deal and that she has great potential so to say to say Natsu was looking forward to see what she could do was an understatement but perhaps the best part of this was the supposed Red Dragon Emperor.

"Alright Red Dragon Emperor let's see what you're made of" Natsu said before a feral grin spread across his face showing his pearly fangs for all to see. Noticing the grin on his face Rayanare could only deduce what the slayer was thinking of "you're thinking of fighting aren't you?" Rayanare asked with a dead panned look getting a chuckle from the slayer. "Ah Raya you know me so well but that's because you're the best girlfriend ever" Natsu replied in a childish voice while sticking to the fallen angle like glue. "Cut it out were not like that" "But you wanna be come on I heard you in your sleep last night. You were having some pretty lewd dreams featuring yours truly I could even recite some lines…" Natsu said in a joke like tone but his voice soon left him upon seeing the look/glare Rayanare was giving him, "Care to repeat that?" she asked dangerously "…" "Didn't think so" Rayanare picked up her pace leaving the slayer a few steps behind, while it had started out as a joke Natsu didn't actually know what he spoke was the truth and if he could see Rayanare's face he would be able to see that it was bright red.

" **That ass, listening to me while I was dreaming about him I get that he has super hearing but there are still boundaries it's not my fault he has a body that looks like it was sculpted by God I mean that six back, those back abs and what I would do to that…damn it Rayanare you're doing it again!"** the fallen angel mentally scolded herself but was soon snapped out of her thoughts when she walked into a post causing her to fall on her backside. "OOOWWW" she was covering her face with her hands in an attempt to hide her teary eyes and the possible bump on her head, "You okay? Here" Natsu said offering her his hand before pulling her up luckily they weren't that far from the house where they could finally set things in motion.

When the pair got to their household Natsu began searching for something to deal with the nasty bruise on Rayanare's forehead, "There you go" Natsu said as he applied a plaster to the fallen angel's head, "Now remember Rayanare tomorrow it's me and only me that will be pulling off this job because I want them to focus all their attention on me and I need to assess their current abilities so you'll be staying here tomorrow kay" Natsu said in childish tone before getting his disguise sorted out.

 **Next Day at Gremory Training Grounds (night time)**

After arriving at the training grounds Rias and her peerage immediately began their training although the most of it was focused on Issei because she was focused on Issei because she knew the others in her group were competent fighters with much experience while Issei didn't have that much. Asia was exempt from this due to her being a healer, right now their group was outside of an old building stretching and yawing having finished from their day of training.

"Good work everyone, keep this up and we'll be sure to beat Riser in next week's rating game" Rias said but a deep chuckle caused her and everyone else to immediately be on guard as no-one else was meant to be here. When they turned to the source they were rather unnerved by the familiar figure, "Are we sure about that Miss Gremory?" the figure asked earning a glare from the red head "Dragon, how the hell did you get here there's a barrier that shouldn't let anyone through?" the crimson haired teen asked in anger once again earning a chuckle from Dragon well Natsu as he took a few strides forward this time adorning a cape with a hood rather than a hoodie itself before stopping a few metres away.

"Please a barrier like that is mere child's play for me, in fact there are very few barriers I have come across that can keep me in or out" Natsu responded in a neutral tone earning another glare from Rias, "Why are you here?" again Rias' tone was angry but this time there was also a hint of demand in it "Well I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement to Riser Phoenix, quite a prosperous union if you ask me" Natsu replied in an amused tone while Rias' group took fighting stances, this was before they sensed a mood change in the atmosphere itself "One of your little soldiers also happened to try and attack my Angel the other day. Now I don't claim to be a good nor a bad person but like you I treasure those close to me and Rayanare is important to me so Red Dragon Emperor if you make another attempt to attack her you better make sure I'm either dead or don't hear about it" even though Natsu was masking his voice it was dead serious and sent a shiver up Issei's spine especially when he singled him out.

"Is that all you're here for?" Akeno asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You're all weak" "What?!" Rias shouted as her crimson aura surrounded her as well as her family's trademark destruction magic. "You heard me, you're all weak, you put two much faith in the powers of the Red Dragon Emperor. The rate at which he's is progressing won't be enough to beat Phoenix, you have less than have as many peerage members and each of his members possess phoenix tears so you'd have to go for one hit Ko's and even then there is the problem of Riser's regeneration. Right now your peerage is too weak miss Gremory with the exception of yourself and miss Himejima but the others have a ways to go" Natsu said in a completely even tone getting the exact response he wanted from each of the members well except for the nun who wasn't a fighter at any rate they were all pissed.

"Really and I suppose you think you could take on all of us at once then" Rias asked sarcastically not actually expecting an answer, "I don't think miss Gremory I know, I would advise against fighting me for your own safety as I'm not a fan of holding back" **"Dragon Fist!"** Natsu was cut short when he lazily blocked Issei's gauntleted fist that caused an explosion to engulf him.

"Ha looks like you were all talk….how" "Don't let your guard down kid" Natsu hadn't let go of Issei's fist the entire time and as soon as the dust form the explosion had cleared it revealed Dragon/Natsu completely unscathed while still holding Issei up in the air by his gauntlet shocking everyone "Quick everyone let's go!" Rias called out as everyone summoned black wings. "Let go of me asshole!" Issei shouted in anger as he flailed about aimlessly in an attempt to get free. "Sure thing chief, **FLY!** " Natsu said before a shockwave was released from his hand sending Issei flying back with incredibly force, so much so that it kicked up gale force winds and ripped up bits of the earth.

Issei continued to fly until he was stopped by Koneko was even then was pushed back by the force, Natsu then gestured with his hands for the peerage to come at him all at once **(A/N Like Laxus did against Raven tail)** "Alright let's see how fast you are!" Kiba shouted as he charged in and began slashing in rapid succession with his sword but much his surprise Dragon/Natsu had cloaked his hand in a mysterious orange glow and was swatting away every slash with his sword, "Not bad technique you have their kid but you're not the first and definitely not the best swordsman I've faced in my life" Replied while staying in the same spot a grin forming underneath his mask.

"Kiba move" an emotionless voice said which recognised as Koneko, "Oh so were going to try power next fine by me" Natsu shouted as he met Koneko's sky dive punch with a punch of his own the combined force of which caused the ground beneath the pinkette to shatter bringing back some fond memories "My turn!" he heard a sadistic voice shout out accompanied by a large amount of magic but not the largest he had ever felt before.

Next thing he felt was a couple thousand watts of lighting being pumped through his body while hearing Akeno laughing sadistically **"What the fuck? Is she getting turned on, she's definitely no normal Sadist"** Natsu thought to himself while resist the little damage that was caused by the lightning. An explosion followed said attack curtesy of Rias Gremory adding a little more damage however they were all left surprised when they say a single glowing crimson red eye within the smoke. "Like the swordsman not bad but not the strongest Lightning I've faced either" Natsu said from within the smoke cloud.

"I must say I'm disappointed in all of you, I wanted to test your abilities but I guess Sirszech gives you too much credit. I could have stopped or dodged any of those attacks easily but this was the best was to get a read on your individual powers as well as your team working skills but as far as I can tell in my books they're all subpar. This is why with the abilities and skills you all possess you will lose the rating game, that and your over confidence miss Gremory" Natsu said in a neutral tone before the dust cloud cleared to reveal Natsu with only some tears in his clothing and some light burns to his skin curtesy of the lightning some scuffs on his neck an any other exposed kin but that was it there was no real damage done to him.

"Really I'm the one that's over confident, you have landed a single blow on any of us in fact we have you on the defensive" Rias said smug but a snort from Dragon/Natsu got her attention, "Your wrong again, I haven't landed an attack because I haven't been attacking and notice anything about where I'm standing?" he asked as he looked at the Gremory clan causing her eyes to narrow before they widened in realisation, "Rias what's wrong?" Akeno asked as she landed beside her best friend, "He hasn't moved a single step the entire fight" she stated fearfully causing Natsu to smirk under the mask. "That's correct and if all of you can't do this to me by myself then how do you hope to do you intend to defeat a full peerage of a high class devil with the weak powers you possess?" Natsu asked in an aggressive tone and although it was harsh Natsu knew it was the only way to make Rias take the rating game seriously.

"You think we're weak then try this Issei now!" Rias shouted and immediately Issei jumped forward the gem on his gauntlet glowing, **"Boost-Boost-Boost-Boost…"** Natsu stood motionless as he watched the incoming brunette who continued to boost until he amounted to a number of 10 boosts. Issei was only a few metres away from Natsu when stuck his hand out now glowing an emerald green colour.

"You think we're weak I'll show you I'm strong enough to protect everyone" Issei shouted out as his attack almost immediately built up in his hand **"Dragon Shot-Explosion!"** Natsu seemed unfazed by the mass of energy approach him and only hardened his gaze before he swatted his hand in an upward motion deflecting the attack at the last second leaving everyone in a horrified state.

"You there Issei is it, what is your purpose for fighting, after being turned into a devil why do you fight?" Natsu asked confusing everyone, "So I can become a harem king, becoming a high ranking devil equals becoming a harem king" Issei answered instantly causing Natsu to sigh in exhaustion, he figured that would be his answer. "Then I advise you stop this fight now with that kind of attitude you may as well have no purpose at all, I was mistaken about you" Natsu/Dragon replied in a disappointed tone that caught Issei's attention but also made him want to strangle the man before him.

"What's that supposed mean?" the brunette inquired in an aggressive tone while trying to keep his body from dropping to the ground as he had expanded nearly all his power in that single attack. "I mean that you're practically no different than most resurrected devils especially the males. Their main goal after resurrection for the most part is as you have stated to become a harem king, it's a pointless thing and thus why your reason to fight is akin to having no purpose at all. The purpose to fight and drive on in life comes from here if you can't understand that then you're beyond the point of help" Natsu/Dragon said while pointing to his heart for the last bit.

He had started to walk away but stopped when he felt the combination of lightning magic and power of destruction envelop his body causing him to grunt in pain. "Running away Dragon I'm sorry but I can't allow that after the way you've insulted me and peerage" Rias said her voice full of venom as she said so. When Natsu turned around too looked at her he could see that the other members of her peerage had encircled him. "I really didn't want to do this but that last stunt really pushed my buttons, as devils you walk among the world of magic but to continue through that world there's something you're all missing…." Natsu/Dragon spoke with closed the entire time not that they could see it.

"KNOW IT NOW!" Natsu shouted out in a serious voice while his eyes snapped open and suddenly it was like the gravity in the area increased tenfold forcing everyone that was Natsu to the ground. When Rias and the members of her peerage looked up they saw Natsu clad in a strong orange aura that caused debris to levitate around him and steam to roll off his body. Meanwhile Ddraig was trying to comprehend if what he was feeling was actually feeling was correct or not **"It couldn't be!"**

"What's with the magic pressure I've never felt anything like it except with my brother, nut this magic I've never felt anything like it before" Rias said as she and the others tried to stand and were succeeding until a shockwave sent the all flying into the wall of the building behind them. When they looked up this time, what they saw and what they felt scared. Natsu's entire body was now nothing but a silhouette, clad in a pillar of raging orange flames that seemed to melt and lift the earth from beneath him, the only prominently visible features to them were a pair of crimson red eyes from within the flames.

Seeing it was scary enough but feeling it was something otherworldly, none of them had actually fought an opponent who gave off such pressure with their magic and then there was the magic itself it felt like it had such depth to it that it was never ending making some of them think that this guy was holding back. Rias may have lived with her brother and Grayfia for a good long time but there was never really a time where her brother had fought anyone and purposely used his magic in defence but she had an idea of how strong her brother was and Grayfia was no slouch either but she still didn't have any experience with powerful opponents which Dragon was but how powerful she didn't know.

Before anyone could say anything Issei forced himself up from the ground causing Natsu to smirk as the boy was teetering before him. "I'm not quitting here; I'll fight you with everything I got!" the brown haired teen yelled before charging towards the pillar of flames causing Natsu's smirk to widen in a grin before it evened out and he closed his eyes causing them to disappear momentarily from view from the others. As Issei drew within a few feet of him Natsu's/Dragon's eyes snapped open with a new seriousness to them causing the brunette to come skidding to a halt before the pillar of flames in front of him where he could now feel the sheer magnitude and scale of things.

He could feel the heat eat away at his endurance, he was able to take in Dragon's monster like appearance and he was able to feel the crater they were in deepen ever second as more and more rock and earth was lifted from the ground and melted. Eventually Issei's legs buckled from beneath him giving Natsu the signal to end his little show. "I'm not strong enough protect anybody" Issei admitted in a defeated tone while he shook like a leaf the sight of which reminded Natsu so much of himself during the S-class exams after his total and utter defeat at the hands of Gildarts.

However, hearing this causing Natsu to smirk, "Good now what are you going to do about it?" Natsu/Dragon asked shocking everyone who were all still on edge. There was a silence which signified that Issei didn't know how to answer, "What I'm asking Issei is what have you learned from this experience what have all of you learned from this experience and what do you intend to do about it. Yes you're not strong enough but how will you remedy that?" he continued while Issei shakily looked up tears in his eyes, before answering he wiped them away, "I get stronger so I can protect those I care about" "Bingo but there's something else you've learned here today as well" Natsu replied causing Issei to look at him questionably.

"This was something taught to me by a friend, it takes courage to stand up to those who are stronger than you, however, it takes even more courage to sheathe your sword once it's drawn and admit defeat. There will always be someone stronger than you so not every battle can be won but don't let that stop you from fighting for what you believe in" Natsu/Dragon said before he disappeared in a wisp of orange flames further shocking everyone than he already had. "What the hell was that?" Issei asked in a confused manner as he limped out of the crater towards Rias and the others, "I don't know I'll have to ask my brother if he's heard of this Dragon before but from what I can gather from this it almost felt like he was training or preparing us for our rating game" Rias said as she continued to stare at the crater the mysterious Dragon left behind him. "I can't believe he took all those attacks and had such little damage, that's some kind of special" Akeno added in as she stood beside her best friend.

 **Meanwhile at Natsu's House**

Rayanare paced back and forth waiting for the dragonslayer to appear, she had spent a good amount of time with him and she had gotten to know his tendencies pretty well, so she was just hoping that he somehow hadn't managed to reveal his identity, but with Natsu you never know what's gonna happen.

"Where is that pink haired dumbass" she said to herself angrily, biting her nail and then speak of the devils in a puff of flames Natsu shows up in the middle of the sitting room only to be tackled to the ground. "Hey, hey, relax I thought I told you I would be back, I mean I did promise I'd take care of you" Natsu said in a half joking tone as he removed his mask to reveal the smile on his face but it faded when he received a light smack across the face.

"Idiot! You're telling me too relax when you're out doing dangerous jobs like tonight by yourself, how can I not be worried. I know better than anyone how powerful you are but still accident s can happen I just don't want to think what would happen if I lost you" Rayanare said starting out in an angry tone but it softened and eventually became more fragile towards the end as she leaned into Natsu's chest shocking the Dragonslayer who froze upon contact and feeling her warm tear trickle down onto his chest.

Doing the only thing he could think of Natsu wrapped his arms around her tightly in a protective manner with one arm across her back and the other holding her head. "I'm sorry I made you worry but I promise you no matter what I will always come back to you" Natsu said in a caring tone. He then pulled away from Rayanare and using both hands held her head and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, time seemed to slow down and the two drew closer they were only mere millimetres away when…

"Excuse me, oops looks like I'm interrupting something" came the smug voice of the crimson Satan followed by his stoic maid and wife Grayfia and right now the only thing Rayanare could think was

" **Fucking-cock-block!"**

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay another chapter done what did you guys think, now before you guys lay into me about Natsu being way to overpowered read nearly every other High DxD Fairy Tail fanfic featuring Natsu, nearly all of them he's so ridiculously over powered he's practically turned into the saitama of that universe. But other than that how was it and let me know which of my other stories I should update or try to update next. Until next time**


	6. Fallen Angel chp6

**Finally back to this fanfic and I'm really happy with the responses I've been getting for this as well as my other DxD fanfic and hopefully I'll have updated most of my stories over the Easter break. Hey just wondering hypothetically if I were to start another Fairytail story which would you prefer a Natsu/Yukino one shot, Natsu/Mirajane one shot, Laxus centric fic or another DxD cross over let me know so I can internally debate whether or not it's wise to start another story also letting you know that some things in the chapter may feel a bit forced and I won't be covering the peerage battle I'm just gonna skip to the wedding crasher bit because the fight is just gonna turn out the same it does in canon. Anyway onto the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

We find ourselves in Natsu's home with said dragonslayer sitting beside a very pissed off Rayanare, no Natsu wasn't the reason….for a change. The reason why she was so upset sat opposite them in the form of Sirszech and Grayfia who happened to interrupt their little moment.

"What do you want Sirszech? I did what you asked me to." Natsu asked in a fed up manner causing the Maou to let out a dry laugh. "That you did but I'm not here for you" Sirszech said before directing his attention towards Rayanare which immediately made her a bit scared but Natsu picked up on this as well and brought the fallen angel close to him to reassure her, "If that's your way of saying that you have to deal with her you'll have to go through me first" Natsu said in more of a growl causing Sirszech to chuckle.

"Wow there Dragon I'm just here to tell you that Azazel the leader of the Fallen Angels is willing to leave Rayanare in your care providing he gets the chance to meet with you in the future but you'll also have to bring Rayanare along with you. For now just continue on as you have until the meeting cause that's where his final decision will be made, whether he's gonna allow Rayanare to stay with you or if he'll take her back to discipline her" Sirszech said causing the pair to feel a little at ease but not by much.

"So you're saying that my meeting with him determines what happens to Rayanare?" Natsu asked with no emotion, getting a nod from the crimson haired devil Natsu sighed out in exhaustion. "How long before we can meet him?" he asked with closed eyes as he leaned his head on the back of the sofa he sat on. "Azazel is different from the other leaders, he tends to keep to himself fiddling with Sacred gears right now he very interested in the gauntlets of both dragon emperors but when he heard about you he also became interested and wants to know how you're able to use magic but even so he will most likely leave it for another few months" Sirszech explained before taking a drink of the tea in front of him.

The whole time Rayanare remained quiet, she didn't know how to react to this it was very overwhelming to hear all this but primarily she felt scared that she might be taken away from Natsu. She didn't know how strong Natsu was but she always knew in their training he was greatly holding back, even still she still didn't know that if it came down to it would Natsu be able to fight against one of the faction leaders.

"Lord Sirszech we should be taking our leave there is much to prepare for" Grayfia spoke up in her usual cold tone causing the crimson haired devil to sigh "Alright then let's go, oh and I expect to see you two in a week's time" the Maou said causing some confusion for Natsu and Rayanare not getting what he meant before he and Grayfia disappeared in the Gremory family circle.

"Natsu if it came down to it would you really fight Sirszech for me?" Rayanare asked in a barely audible voice causing the dragonslayer to crack open an eye "I really don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you this before it sinks into that head of yours, but of course I would. I'd fight any one or thing to protect because you're that important to meh" Natsu responded while adjusting himself so he sat up straight facing her, but he was cut of mid-sentence when he found Rayanare forcing him down on his back crashing her lips into his.

Initial shocked by the sudden gesture he quickly eased into it a reciprocated it, the two continued like this for as long as they could before needing to separate due to lack of air. However Natsu found himself confused when Rayanare raised herself up and he felt something wet drop down onto his face. He could see that she was crying but she had a smile on her face which further confused him.

"I really was right about you, you're kind, loyal, fun to be around, trustworthy and someone I love with all my heart" the fallen angel spoke her voice cracking with nearly every syllable she uttered. Once again the slayer was shocked by this but quickly processed the information and sat up to wipe away her tears. "I love you too" Natsu replied before bring Rayanare into another kiss although this one was a lot shorter.

Although the two hadn't known each other that long we actually that wasn't true with at least a week's worth of training in the dimension amounting to around 7 months on the inside and then an actual week in the real world they had plenty of time to get to know each other, it helped that Natsu felt more drawn to Rayanare than he had any other woman in his life. He may have been an idiot but with all the time he spent with the perverts in the guild he knew the bare essentials of what being attracted to someone was. Rayanare on the other hand was just generally head over heels for the pinkette although she would never use those exact words everything about the dragon slayer made her love him more, he had flaws, he was different, he wasn't too bright and he definitely wasn't perfect but for her his imperfection made him perfect.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time" Natsu said in a quiet voice resulting in a small laugh escaping the fallen angel's mouth, "The feeling is mutual but you now there are other things we could do" Rayanare admitted causing the dragonslayer's face to turn bright red catching her implication. Before Natsu could he found himself being dragged to the bedroom before the door slammed and for a split second he swore he heard the voice of his father say **"I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight"**

However that was soon pushed to the back of his head when he noticed Rayanare taking her clothes off and the slayer just couldn't explain it, it was like something snapped within him and he pounced straight for the fallen angel, it wasn't that Natsu hadn't seen a girl naked before no he'd been one of the more lucky bastards in Fairytail and seen his fair share of some of the best female bodies all across Fiore, no this was different it was like a hunger that needed to be satisfied or else all hell would break lose. The next words that escaped his mouth surprised even himself as he burnt off his own clothes and threw his scarf to the side.

" **MINE!"**

His voice sounded like he had been gargling gravel for a month straight and like it was the type of thing that would give children nightmares, however it only turned Rayanare on all the more than what she could see already had.

She smirked before reaching a hand up to the side of Natsu's face looking directly into his slightly more draconian eyes, "then make me yours" and that was all Natsu needed to here before he began and where Natsu gained the knowledge to do all of the various things he did to Rayanare he did not know he just assumed it was a slayer thing and paid no heed to it which wasn't too hard to do because of the sounds, moaning and calling to a deity Rayanare was making which only made want to continue on for longer.

Yet as great having sex with Rayanare was it had to come to an end eventually but that didn't happen for a good while because of Natsu's inhuman endurance. When what the slayer would call the greatest night of his life had ended Rayanare was laying sleeping wrapped in the slayer's arms with a serene smile on her face as she cuddled up to the warmth the pinkette was emitting. Natsu however still lay awake processing what had happened, it almost made him wish he paid more attention the women both inside and outside of Fairytail but right now with Rayanare he felt complete.

Just as Natsu was about to fall asleep he took notice of Rayanare's exposed neck and yet again something in him snapped but not in the way like it did before this time it just felt like a compelling urge and before he could fathom his actions he had already infused his fangs with his magic and bit into her neck drawing a small amount of blood and to the pinkettes surprise not causing Rayanare any pain.

When he drew his head back he saw there was no fang mark but instead something more intriguing, a pair of black feathered wings with a red dragon head in-between them all of which was encircled by flames the same colour as his own. "What the hell is this thing" Natsu whispered as not to wake Rayanare while he traced a finger over the detailed marking, it looked like it was actual a part of her not on her. Seeing as the answers weren't just gonna fall from the sky Natsu decided it was best not to dwell on it and hit the hay but not before tightening his grip around the fallen angel and allowing a genuine smile makes its way onto his face as there was now definitely something in this world worth living for.

 **1 week later**

Both Natsu and Rayanare had been eagerly anticipating this day especially Natsu after what had transpired a week ago but to say they were disappointed was an understatement, "Man I can't believe they lost they actually would have won if Rias hadn't pulled out that perverts magic built up to a pretty good level definitely would have been enough to take out Riser" Natsu said as he examined the suit, mask and letter that was sat before him in the living room. Rayanare sighed before giving her own opinion of why Rias lost, "It's partially your fault you know" "WHAT? How so?" Natsu half shouted in response.

"You kept tell her she was over confident I think that you actually got through to her but maybe too well to the point where she began feeling unconfident in her peerage's capabilities. After the display you showed them I can only imagine that Rias truly began realising that other than the four Maou and Grayfia there are other devils that can challenge and easily defeat her, after seeing the beating Issei was taking she just couldn't take it, she obviously care's about her peerage so seeing them getting hurt as they did was too much for her" Rayanare explained causing Natsu to feel bad but only a little because the letter he received from Sirszech himself stated there was still hope for Rias and that Natsu wouldn't want to miss it.

"I suppose we should get ready but our lift arrives?" Natsu said in a neutral tone before picking up the suit and mask and heading to his room with Rayanare doing the same except with a formal dress and mask. It took around an hour for Natsu to get ready and now he was waiting for Rayanare down stairs in his suit while holding a plain white mask that covered only the top half of his face.

His suit consisted of formal black suit pants and shoes, a white suite which of course he left a button or two from the top undone, a red tie and a black suit jacket. He also took the liberty of doing his hair making sure it wasn't too messy but not too douche either which resulted in him slicking it back to the point where it would be deemed acceptable but still retained a somewhat spikey look to it. All in all he had a formal but I'm here to party look about him. "Man Raya takes a long time to get ready, come to think of it so did Lucy…eh must be a girl thing. When Rayanare came down 30 minutes later the pinkette's jaw literally hit the floor and he instantly had to suppress his inner dragon.

Her attire was simple and consisted of a long black strapless dress that exposed much of her bountiful cleavage and showed off her enticing curves. The dress had a simple white ribbon around the stomach area and it cut off just about half way down her shin and had a slit up the right side of the dress revealing her leg. She wore black heels that brought her up to the same height as Natsu, her long raven coloured hair was done up into a bun with two bangs framing the sides of her face, to complete the look she had the same mask a Natsu and like him was holding it in her hand.

"Is wrong that I already want to tear the clothes off you right now?" Natsu said in an amused voice causing the fallen angel to smirk, however for Natsu while her attire was always appealing no matter what and her looks were always a plus right now the most alluring feature of the woman in front of him was her piercing deep purple eyes. Natsu felt like he could stare for days uninterrupted into them but then he wouldn't get anything done. "Jeez keep in your pants and you thought I was the one who had perverted thoughts" Rayanare said in an amused causing to Natsu to laugh "No I'm the one who has perverted thought you're the one who has the super perverted thoughts" Natsu replied with a smirk on his face as Rayanare walked over beside him.

Just then a familiar red magic transportation circle appeared in the middle of the floor telling the two it was time to put on their masks. Holding out his hand for the fallen angel to take, "no matter what stay close to me and nothing will happen" Natsu said in a calm tone while Rayanare took his hand and just nodded before they stepped into the circle which engulfed them momentarily in a red light before it faded showing them now in the court yard of the Gremory residence.

Already Rayanare felt nervous, like she was walking along the edge of a knife. Her worries weren't alleviated by the massive collective amounts of devil energy she could sense making her think that apart from Sirszech and Grayfia who already knew about her circumstances that there was bound to be a devil or two that would pick up on the faint traces of fallen angel. Even if Natsu had taught how to supress her presence to the lowest levels possible she was certain someone would find her out **"We're so dead"** were the thoughts running through here head at the moment.

Natsu seemed to pick up on Rayanare's worry and tightened his grip on her, "Remember what I told it doesn't matter it is, I'll protect you no matter what. They could have an army and the odds could be impossible but I'll still fight for you" Natsu's voice was even and yet filled with determination, so much so that Rayanare couldn't help but smile, "Yeah I remember" was her short response before the two began walking to meet up with Sirszech which took all of 10 seconds because he was running towards them flailing his arms about and drawing as much attention as possible like a massive idiot. **"How is this guy one of the Maou"** the pair thought simultaneously.

"Good you guys are just in time the entertainment should be arriving shortly and I guarantee you won't want to miss this" Sirszech said in a childish tone before he straightened himself out. "If you'll follow me" the crimson haired devil said as he lead them towards the banquet hall, "May I say that you both look splendid and oh what the on your neck" Sirszech complimented before noticing the marking on Rayanare's neck.

"We don't know but I have I hunch it has something to do with my magic" Natsu replied getting a nod of understanding from the crimson haired Maou. "So what's this entertainment you've set up?" Rayanare asked curiously as they entered the hall gaining the attention of many of the guests as they witnessed Sirszech himself escort two people in. "It will be arriving any minute" was all he said before leaving the pair and taking his spot up on the stage.

"I thank you all high ranking noble devils for attending this fortuitous event that will further revive the race of pure blooded devils. Tonight we celebrate the marriage of my sister Rias Gremory to the son of the Phoenix family Riser Phoenix, without further ado the bride and groom everyone." Sirszech announced getting cheers and applause from the audience as rias in a wedding dress and Riser in a formal suit descended down a flight of stairs. "Now I don't see a reason to ask this…." Sirszech said with a pause as he couldn't help but smirk "But is there anyone here with a reason as to why these two shouldn't be married?" he asked and before Natsu could say anything the doors slammed open.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" this caused everyone to turn towards the source to see a brown haired kid with a red gauntlet with a green gem in the centre of it. **"Well this will be interesting"** Natsu thought as he watched Issei and the other members of Rias' peerage fight off the guards to get Rias and save her from this marriage.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you're just a lowly human who Rias was kind enough to reincarnate, you have no right to meddle in true blooded devil affairs!" Riser shouted causing some of the guests to in protest with him. "Hhm sounds to me like the phoenix is scared" Natsu spoke up making sure to mask his voice but to the same degree as the one he uses as Dragon. His insult got Riser's attention "What did you say you arrogant fucker, this is none of your business so take you whore and leave" Riser spat out with venom but the magic power Natsu put out soon silenced him and made him regret what he said.

"I understand Phoenixes have regenerative abilities but if you ever refer to my partner as that again I will make sure that there is nothing left for you to regenerate from!" Natsu spoke in a dark tone that promised pain as the pressure he was giving off caused the area under his feet to crack and lift small portions of the cracked tile into the air around him "I would listen to him Phoenix, my friend there has unfathomable amounts of magic power last time I checked he was around Grayfia level of power if not higher and how his magic works is still a complete mystery to me" Sirszech said shocking not only Riser but everyone else present except Grayfia, Rayanare and Natsu himself.

"However he did raise a good point if you're not afraid then why don't you face mister Hyoudo and show which is stronger a dragon or a phoenix? If you win the wedding continues as normal and you may do as you please with my sister's peerage but if Issei wins then the wedding is called off" Sirszech said with a grin etched onto his face, Riser didn't feel like he had to prove himself to anyone, in his own eyes he was the stronger of the two but if Sirszech really wanted to see himself who was he to decline, "Very well I will show you all that the Phoenix truly trumps the Dragon" Riser said in an arrogant tone earning a snort from Natsu which went unnoticed by the high ranking devil.

 **10 minutes later**

After they took a few minutes to prepare a dimension for the battle between the dragon and the phoenix which honestly didn't last long as Issei had a few unexpected tricks up his sleeve not to say there weren't moments were it looked iffy. However sacrificing his right arm to Ddraig Issei was able to temporarily dig into the power of his Balance breaker all for about ten seconds but that wasn't Issei's only trick, cleverly using his gauntlet covered hand to hold a cross and holy water which in the hand of a devil would have caused injury to themselves but it wasn't in the hand of a devil, it was in the hand of a dragon the gauntlet at least anyway.

Issei used this to his advantage and damaged Riser to the point where he wasn't able to regenerate, no he didn't kill him but he did defeat him. "Well that worked out better than expected" Natsu said as he watched Issei flying away with Rias on the back of a griffin the Sirszech had given them. "Guess it is one less thing to worry about" Rayanare said in a gentle tone while wrapping herself around the dragonslayer in an effort to fight away the cold night air.

Natsu lifted his hand up to his mask removing while using the other to hold his angel closer to him, "Let me guess Sirszech has asked us to do something else?" Natsu said in an exhausted tone, "Yeah, apparently the fallen angels are planning something big, something to do with Kuoh academy so he wants us to keep on our toes" Rayanare said in a depressed voice before removing her own mask even if it was dangerous there was no-one around besides her Natsu.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked curiously earning a shrug from the fallen angel, "I guess it's just gonna feel weird fighting against my own kind and I'm a little worried considering who might be leading them" she admitted in a dull voice, "Who would that be?" Natsu asked once again. "Knowing our luck Kokabiel, he's a leader class fallen angel and has 10 wings just a pair short of a full set and it isn't like because he has 10 wings and I have four that he'd be like two and half times stronger than me, no that isn't how the wing system works each new pair unlocks a new height of power so I have no idea of determining how powerful he is" Rayanare revealed causing Natsu to smirk which she of course noticed.

"You really are a battle crazed child aren't you?" she asked in an amused before placing a quick kiss on the slayer's lips. "But I wouldn't have you any other way" she said upon pulling away from the pinkette with a smile gracing her features. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens" she said in a calm voice, leaning her head into the dragonslayer's shoulder, everything in this moment was perfect for the two until a thought so terrifying to Natsu made itself known, the second term was gonna start tomorrow.

"SHIT I FORGOT TO DO MY TESTS!"

" **Well there that moment ruined"**

 **Chapter End**

 **Well hope you like this chapter, I know it was kinda of rushed but in my defence I aimed it as a sort of filler chapter because I don't like the riser arc and I wanted to get onto the second season with Kokabiel and Vali, I have a few good ideas planned for that so that's why I kind of summarised the riser crap and focused more Natsu and Rayanare**


	7. Chapter 7 Threat

**Okay I realise I said I'd try and update this every two to three weeks and that was like 2 months ago but that was before I got swamped with course work and tests and then it was getting to the point where other stories needed updating so um well I'm sorry but stories are just gonna be updated whenever so without further ado next chapter enjoy.**

The new semester at Kuoh academy had gotten well under way and for the most part things seemed to normal, Natsu after reliving one of him worst nightmares known as tests managed to somehow make it through with just about a passing grade which was mostly thanks to Rayanare's all night cram session.

However even with the events concerning Riser past, Rias and her group were all still extremely wary about Rayanare not to mention Sona Sitri had also become aware of her presence in the school neither had taken any action against her yet. Not that they'd be able to do anything with Natsu there anyway.

Perhaps one of the reasons why Rias and her group didn't take any action against her was because they were currently dealing with two Holy Sword wielders that Issei and Kiba were suddenly facing off against, from what Natsu could pick up with his heightened hearing was that it had something to do with insulting Asia for becoming a devil but that was beside the point now as it appeared the fight was gonna begin.

"Hmm looks like there's finally going to be some form of entertainment, it's been so boring these last few days, we haven't done anything exciting…well except each other" Natsu said in a childish tone to begin with but it turned into an amused one towards the end which earned a smirk from his fallen angel partner.

Returning his attention back to the group in the forest clearing below their vantage point Natsu began examining the two holy sword wielders, one was almost the same height as himself with blue shoulder length hair that had a green highlight on her fringe, her figure was well above average for her age and her quality in stance was similar to that of Kiba's if not slightly better. The other holy sword wielder was also female and appeared to be slightly smaller than previous one, she had long light brown hair that was tied up in twin tails and had a similar figure to her partner.

"I can already imagine how this is gonna go down" Natsu said in a dull voice as he saw the look of anger of Kiba's face, it wasn't one you would associate with insulting your friend no it was a look of anger and hatred for one's own personal reasons. "How do you figure?" Rayanare asked curiously as she sat on the edge of the building they were currently using as their vantage point dangling her legs as she watched the show below. "Just watch you'll see" Natsu said in a bored tone causing the fallen angel to pout, "You're no fun"

Back down with Rias' group and the holy sword wielders the fight was already underway and things weren't looking too good for Kiba, Issei seemed to be faring alright but one look at the perverted look on his face and Natsu knew that he was up to something specifically when he had opening but would take them to actually connect a blow to the enemy but instead opted to just press his palm against them. It was at that moment the dragonslayer recognised from the rating game with riser what Issei was doing as said brunette jumped back from the sword wielders and snapped his fingers before shouting.

" **DRESS BREAK!"**

Instantaneously both girls found their clothes exploding into shredded ribbons leaving certain areas and their bodies in general very exposed, involuntarily Natsu let out a whistle of approval which was a mistake that would lead to a very painful beating and he knew his mistake when he felt that dark presence that only a woman could possess, a feeling that made all of Natsu's previous enemies pale in comparison.

He robotically turned to meet his maker and the look in her eyes was enough to convey any words she had for the dragonslayer, "It was involuntary" Natsu squeaked out in an effort to mitigate his punishment but it would prove to only worsen things as Rayanare grabbed the pinkette by his scarf and began dragging him off to his doom, even though Natsu tried to protest that they stay until the fight was over Rayanare quickly shot that option out of the sky saying it was over and so began a night of punishment for the dragonslayer…although it would depend on what your definition of punishment was as Natsu found it enjoyable to say the least and no it wasn't because he was a masochist but for other reasons, although it might be a different story tomorrow.

 **Next day**

Stares and piercing, inquisitive gazes is what Natsu and Rayanare were faced with as they made their way onto the school grounds, no it wasn't because of Rayanare's unusually bright smile, no these stares and gazes were all directed at a limping pinkette just behind her. "Learned our lesson have we?" she suddenly asked in a playful manner causing Natsu to scratch his head sheepishly, "Yeah, yeah I get it" "Get what?" Rayanare cut his off with a sickeningly sweet tone that reminded him of a certain white haired barmaid back in Earthland.

"Oh come on don't make me say out here people might hear me" Natsu complained while trying to hobble after Rayanare a bit faster, "That's the point, but I suppose after last night I'll let you off with just whispering it" Rayanare said in a sultry tone making the dragonslayer sigh in relief before he whispered his apology to the fallen angel which caused her to smirk in victory.

"There that wasn't so hard now was?" she said while trying not to laugh at Natsu's defeated face, "You know you can be really evil when you wanna be" Natsu said sarcastically causing Rayanare to feign a hurt expression, "Oh Natsu how could, my feelings have never been so hurt" was her response before the pair shared a laugh as they continued to walk their way to class.

However, before they got to the classroom the due came face to face with Rias' group minus Kiba, nobody talked for a while, the tension in the air was so think you could cut it with a spoon, yes a spoon. "Mr. Dragneel we would appreciate if we could talk in private with Ms. Amano" Rias said with arms folded across her chest trying to intimidate the dragonslayer. "That's not my decision, if she wants or doesn't want to talk with you that is her decision and whether I chose to accompany her or not is my decision" Natsu said in neutral tone causing Rias to cluck her tongue in response and Issei to clench his fists even tighter.

Before things could go south Akeno decided to speak up and try to diffuse the situation but Natsu had already noticed her distaste towards Rayanare, but it seemed to be something deeper than that. "Please Mr. Dragneel if you're worried that anything will happen to Ms. Amano here allow me to ensure you that nothing will happen, it only needs to be one of us to talk with her the rest of us will stay here with you" Akeno said in a reassuring tone but deep down other than trying to mask her hatred for fallen angels she was also trying to mask the fear she was feeling right now.

Natsu had picked up on this he could see the fear in her eyes and he had seen it before on several occasions when they passed each other in the hallway, the only thing he could deduce it down to was that according to Sirszech Akeno was incredibly Intune with magic and had a strong affinity for rivalling some of the strongest devils bar the four Satan's of course, so even if it was a minute degree of his power Akeno was most likely the one in the group to sense.

Natsu looked to Rayanare first for confirmation and after receiving a nod form the fallen angel he gave his answer, "Fine, but hurry up I've late to enough classes as is" Natsu said in a neutral tone before Rayanare walked off with Rias around a corner to begin their discussion.

"What do you want Gremory?" Rayanare's voice was full of venom as she like most fallen angels wasn't fond of that family although Sirszech was beginning grow on her. "Considering we're still in school you're safe for now so settle down all I want is answers" the redhead revealed causing Rayanare to raise a brow in curiosity. "What kind of answers?" was her response before she noticed the serious expression on Rias' face.

"For starters how did you even get into this school, what is your goal and if your after Asia or Issei again you better tell me or you'll die before this day is out" Rias said his tone matching the serious expression on her face but she only received laughter from Rayanare. "What's so funny?" Rias asked now getting quite angry. "For starters even if you did kill me, you'd be signing your own as well as your peerage's death warrants, don't tell me you've forgotten about 'him'?" Rayanare said in a confident voice especially when she saw Rias' eyes widen at the mention of 'him'.

"Why would he kill us for you after he helped us train?" Rias asked in a slightly less than nervous tone, "I believe you got a fair warning the last time about trying to engage me in a fight hurting me would be one thing but killing me would be another and if that happened I'm not even sure if your brother would be able to save you" the fallen angel responded before pausing to see the reaction on the redhead's face which was so worth it.

"As for your other questions let's just he has connections of his own and I'm no longer affiliated with the fallen angels or any faction for that matter so I have no reason to go after Asia or the pervert. And before you ask about Natsu you could say he has a part to play in this according to him he must be kept alive at all times so I'm just doings as I'm told and preventing any of the factions from taking him" Rayanare explained before walking away only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "One last question, do you know of any current fallen angel activities going on in the city?" the youngest Gremory asked in a serious tone.

"Apart from the operation I was a part of I know nothing of any other fallen angel activity, what I can tell you is there is most likely a leader class fallen angel in the city and with that a bid you good day" Rayanare revealed leaving a shocked Rias standing in the hall way as the fallen angel returned to Natsu who was patiently tapping his foot amongst Rias' peerage. Overall he was happy with what was said seeing as he heard everything word for word, Rayanare's story sounded good enough to convince almost anyone.

"Good now that we're done I'd like to get to class before the teacher has my head…again" Natsu droned out as he and Rayanare made their way into the classroom, luckily for them the teacher had been told beforehand that they were called upon for specific reasons. "Well at least that's one less thing to worry about" Rayanare said as Natsu and herself took their seats in the classroom before the lesson continued.

 **Later that night**

"So tell me again why are we here?" Natsu asked just to clarify what was going on while wearing 'Dragon' disguise as both he and Rayanare watched Rias' group from a distance to make sure everything was going smoothly. "Apparently Fallen angel activity has been increasing in the city and if my hunch is right it's Kokabiel who's leading them because Azazel would never be this active in his endeavours. There's that and that bastard stray priest is most likely lurking around the city still and he'll most likely try and take out any of her peerage but especially Asia considering her previous affiliation with the church" Rayanare explained causing Natsu to narrow his eyes in disgust, Rayanare had told him about Freed before and to say that he was a disturbing individual was an understatement.

"And how exactly are we gonna help them without getting caught?" Natsu asked curiously because the way he saw it there wasn't a way that would involve them helping Rias and her peerage that wouldn't seem suspicious and result in them blowing their cover. "We'll help them if it's absolutely necessary but in the case we do end up helping them we'll just use my story from earlier. If we are questioned, we then we just tell then that the fallen angels were trying to apprehend one Natsu Dragneel" Rayanare revealed causing Natsu to let out an extended "OOOOOHHHHH"

"But for now we just wait, Rias and her group should be enough for this but if there are any unexpected surprises then we'll make a move" she continued as she looked down at said group being lead down the streets of the city. So far there hadn't been any signs of any enemies but that would soon change as one crazed individual chose to make his grand appearance.

"Well, well, well if it isn't a group of shitty devils and looky here they have the traitor with them as well, I'm very disappointed in you Asia to think you'd allow yourself to be reincarnated as a devil" a man with longish grey hair and a demented look on his face said as he pointed a sword towards the group of devils. "Freed you bastard!" Issei growled out getting a raised brow from said priest. "Ho, ho if it isn't shitty little dragon boy what do you think you can do against me…. Whoa" Freed began in his usual demented voice but soon had redirect his attention to avoid the incoming blade of Kiba who seemingly appeared out of nowhere after having been missing for the last while. "KIBA!" Rias and her entire peerage were surprised to see the night, glad all the same but something seemed off about him.

"Oh so the knight wants to take me on, that's fine by me let's see if you can take me using this!" Freed shouted in an even crazier voice before his hand was surrounded in a gold light which dispersed revealing a brand new sword, one that made Kiba's eyes widen in anger. It was a holy sword, using his own sword to parry Freed's own slashes the two locked blades with one another. "Bastard how the hell did you get that!" Kiba asked in a furious tone no longer relying on skill or speed to fight Freed but pure brute force to try and push him back.

However, the priest only laughed in the knight's face before spinning causing Kiba to stumble forward allowing Freed to land a solid kick to the blonde's ribs. Rias and her peerage made a move to help the down knight but he had other ideas, "Stay out of this all of you, this is my fight!" Kiba's voice was still laced with anger as he used his sword to prop himself up. Natsu could only shake his head at the knight's stubborn attitude, "That's the type of attitude that will get you killed, especially when your being spurred on by nothing more than anger and rage" Natsu commented gaining the fallen angel's attention.

"Should we do something?" was all she said but Natsu just shook his head once again, "No, as much as I want to help we're gonna have to deal with the incoming fallen angels, there's a large number of them closing in on Rias' group. If we don't do something about them they'll be over run and then the entire Gremory family will be after my head so we'll just have to leave the knight's fate in their hands" Natsu answered before he took off with Rayanare who herself was wearing a disguise which consisted of an outfit less revealing than her previous one she wore and a blue western style dragon mask. This was mainly to avoid being recognised by other fallen angels, it was Natsu's idea to begin with seeing as he didn't want Rayanare to be put at risk should a leader class fallen angel recognise her.

The two rapidly made their way towards the group of incoming fallen angels and they only stopped to land on the roof of a building that was only a few hundred yards in front of the incoming swarm that looked akin to a thunder cloud in colour. Removing his mask Natsu took a few steps forward until he reached the edge of the building before shooting a large fireball towards the group of fallen angels. As soon as they seen it they began to disperse from their formation but Natsu snapped his fingers causing the fireball to explode before it made contact with them.

Now that he had a good look at the swarm, he could see they were mostly single or double pair wing angels, "FALLEN ANGELS, I WILL GIVE YOU THIS WARNING HERE AND NOW. BACK DOWN AND ALLOW YOURSELVES TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY OR CARRY ON A RESIGN YOURSELF TO YOUR FATE!" Natsu shouted across the skyline causing some of the fallen to laugh. Although they couldn't see it Natsu's eyes have taken on a strange ruby red glow to them, it gave them an eerie quality that made whoever made eye contact with the pinkette feel uneasy.

"VERY WELL I SEE YOU'VE MADE YOUR CHOICE!"

 **Chapter end**

 **There you go guys and again I'm sorry for the prolonged update just hope this chapter will suffice, I'm just wondering now which story I should update next it will most likely be my Natsu Lisanna story or Natsu Ur story either way one of those two while I also right a future story for posting at a later date maybe get like 10k into that and then divide it up into a few chapters just depends on what I feel like doing for that, I have multiple Laxus centric story ideas I want to do and Natsu fem Jellal story that's been on my mind for quite a while now. Anyway let me know what you thought about the chapter and what you think about for the possible story ideas, also I really do promise I will get around to doing a Natsu and Yukino story or maybe a long one-shot of how I wished things would have gone. Okay until next time guys' bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 DAD?

**Been getting a lot of requests to update this story so here the chapter is I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the wait I've just been busy with you know other chapters of other stories as well as sports and my job at any rate let the chapter begin.**

"You've made your choice"

The dragonslayer's eyes continued to glow a faint ruby red colour as he said this while starting down the horde of Fallen Angels, before he even thought about them he turned to Rayanare who didn't say anything in response she just nodded giving Natsu the go ahead signal.

Turning his attention back to enemy fallen angels who were preparing light spears in their hands ready to skewer the human. **"Sky Fall"** Natsu muttered out before he was surrounded in a red glow while the temperature of the air increased dramatically. Feeling the increase in temperature the angels started looking around them only to see that a barrier had been erected and that the sky was glowing an orangey red colour.

"What's going on? Where is this magic coming from?"

"I don't know but I don't like it"

A couple of Fallen Angels said in panic when they noticed a large overhead magic circle above them **"Burn"** as soon as the word left the pinkette's mouth balls of fire started raining down from the sky. Try as the fallen might they couldn't avoid being hit by the spell for long as the range of it entrapped them in a cage of fire. In appearance it was like a meteor shower the struck all the flew nearby.

As much as the agonising screams of pain resounded through the air Natsu didn't stop as he had come to learn that in this world it was kill or be killed. As the spell drew to a close it revealed very little of the fallen angels left all of which were scared beyond comprehension at what just happened. "I'll give you one last warning back down now and I'll let you live" Natsu's tone was emotionless, his expression blank and unreadable.

"…" unable to say anything out of fear the fallen knew that either way they had very little choice in this matter, continue to fight and they were dead or runaway and they knew their leader would kill them for running from a human. Before they could make their decision a blast of golden light took out all of the remaining angels leaving none behind. Turning to where the source of the attack should have come from they saw no-one only the remnants of jet black feathers.

"Who the hell did that, why would one of their own kill them!?" Natsu shouted in a mixture of rage and shock. "It was most like Kokabiel; he despises weakness so when he saw that they were afraid of you he must have decided to get rid of them, in his mind there is no place for the weak" Rayanare revealed causing the dragonslayer to clench his fist so hard his knuckles began turning white.

It was then in the distance they saw a large barrier being erected and from both within it and around it multiple magic signatures could be picked up on, however two of those signatures were leagues above the rest. "You feel that right?" Natsu asked his partner and Rayanare just nodded, "Yes one of them is definitely Kokabiel, but the other I can't say I've never felt something like this" she revealed as she narrowed her eyes on the magical barrier still in construction.

"We should get over there, if Rias and her lot are fighting against Kokabiel then I want to see how they do before I decide on interfering; Let's go!" Natsu said before putting his mask back on and creating wings of fire on his back taking off towards the school with Rayanare by his side.

 **Kuoh Academy**

Both slayer and Fallen angel had arrived at the scene in mere minutes the latter being the first to arrive due to the fact she was faster than Natsu something the pinkette had discovered in their training. However, as soon as Rayanare passed through a hole in the barrier said barrier finished its construction blocking Natsu outside.

"Dammit I can't get through!" Natsu cursed at himself, while there were few barriers he couldn't get through which this one just so happened to be, he was sure from what he could sense this wasn't just the work of some devils but someone interfering and he had a fair idea of who. "Dammit what the hell is up pulling some shit like this!"

"Natsu calm down we'll figure something out but…." Rayanare tried to calm the dragonslayer down but she was interrupted by a large explosion causing her and Natsu to look to the source only to see Rias and her peerage in a bad way, covered in cuts and bruises, clothes torn and barely standing all curtesy one person who stood before them with a sadistic grin plastered on his face "Kokabiel"

"I must say after all your talk I'm disappointed that the Red Dragon Emperor couldn't offer me a better challenge and you even had help from all these other pathetic devils, it's pathetic really" the fallen leader said with a shrug as he spread all ten of his wings out wide. "He's going to kill them!" Rayanare almost shouted when she noticed Kokabiel walking over to a downed Asia causing Rayanare's eyes to widen, "I think I'll get rid of you first considering your Twilight healing, if I were to leave you be that would only prolong things and quite frankly I'm bored" the leader class fallen angel said as he lifted his palm which had started to glow a gold colour before a large spear formed in it.

Rayanare gave Natsu a look he knew all too well it was the same pained expression Erza had on her face back in the Tower of Heaven, "…Sorry…" was all she said before taking off towards Kokabiel leaving Natsu behind. "Rayanare stop you'll die!" Natsu shouted as he banged his fists in desperation against the barrier but she was already gone, it was at this point he heard a scoff behind him causing him to turn around only to see a white haired teen who emulated the same sort of aura that Issei does except this guy's magic power was a lot stronger "The Vanishing Dragon".

Rayanare raced towards Kokabiel who much to the protest of the Kuoh group was about to plunge his light spear into Asia, but before he could do so he was forced to jump back a bit as two light spears whizzed passed him. Rias and her group looked towards the source of the spears they were surprised as was Kokabiel although his was much milder.

"Rayanare!" those of the Kuoh group that knew her exclaimed in shock, "Hoh I surprised you actually have the guts to stand up to me Rayanare" Kokabiel said in an amused tone before he focused on her magic power causing him to smirk. "It would seem you've gotten stronger since you left us, I'm actually impressed that someone of your calibre actually made it to two wings not that it makes a difference to what's about to happen to you" Kokabiel revealed, his tone once again turning sadistic.

"Things change, people change, I changed; I'm not going to blindly follow orders any more nor will I let you hurt this girl, I owe her that much after everything I've put her through" despite Kokabiel monstrous strength Rayanare defiantly stood against the leader class fallen angel. "Finally grown a backbone have we, but I'm curious as are the devils you're trying to protect; why protect those who tried to kill you?" Kokabiel asked in amusement when he saw Rias and her peerage eagerly awaiting her answer.

"Because, my life has been nothing but a cursed existence to others I at least want to change that and I'll start here" Rayanare replied her voice laced with a hint of fear as she summoned to light spears in her hand. Meanwhile Natsu and the newly identified Vali Lucifer watch on in anticipation in Vali's case while Natsu's system is flooding with worry, "She's a fool" Vali suddenly said which proved to be a mistake when he barely dodged a flaming fist. **"Say that again I dare you!"** Natsu practically growled out causing Vali to smirk.

"I would less about me a more about your partner" Vali tone was amused as he motioned towards Rayanare who was charging towards Kokabiel, "You need to learn your place!" Kokabiel said before effortlessly dodging one of her thrown spears which was then followed by him having to dodge the vertical slash of another but he wasn't expecting Rayanare to dig her heel into the ground allowing her to swing her second spear towards Kokabiel's face. Although he manged to dodge enough to avoid decapitation he wasn't able to avoid receiving a large cut running from the left side of his chin all the way to just past the side of his left eye.

In response Kokabiel simply back handed Rayanare across the courtyard "You bitch you'd dare strike me, if you want to die so badly then you could have just said so!" Kokabiel shouted in anger as he walked up toward Rayanare's downed form. Before she could get up she felt a foot plant itself in her spine forcing her down to the ground, seeing what Kokabiel was going to do Natsu attempted to break the barrier by sheer force alone much to Vali's amusement as the barrier didn't yield.

Natsu could only watch a Kokabiel kept applying more pressure to Rayanare's back before he grabbed her two pairs of wings and started to pull causing Rayanare to scream in pain, Kokabiel only laughed at her as he continued to pull until the unmistakable sound of flesh tearing was heard. Upon seeing the blood fly through the air as Kokabiel kick Rayanare's now wingless body to the side something inside Natsu completely snapped.

In speeds even Vali couldn't fathom Natsu broke through the barrier in a crimson blur, the next thing Vali saw was Kokabiel being sent flying across the courtyard into the side of a building. When he returned his attention to Rayanare's body he saw that Natsu was crouched down beside her unconscious form. Rias and her group were stunned by what they had just seen, showing up out of nowhere 'Dragon' had just sent Kokabiel flying.

Removing his mask, he further shocked them by revealing his face to them "Natsu!" the entire group shouted in unison but he ignored them as he was too busy looking over his partner trying to figure out a way to stop the large quantity of blood leaving her body. Natsu could only grit his teeth in frustration, he didn't have a clue what to do so he just acted on instinct and bit into her neck before he started injecting some of his magic into her.

Rias and her peerage as well as Vali had no idea of what was happening her, to them it looked like Natsu was a vampire of sorts but after seeing him use such powerful fire magic they were unable toc confirm or deny whether this was the case or not, "What is he doing? Is he biting her?" Akeno asked in surprise.

"Mother fucker which one of you did that?!" Kokabiel roared as he emerged from a pile of rubble, his magic power fluctuating. But still despite the massive amount of power coming from the fallen angel Natsu wasn't fazed, instead he picked up Rayanare's motionless body the only signs of her being alive was her shallow breathing and took her over to Rias and her group before placing her down beside the Gremory heiress. "Look after he…or else" Natsu said, well it was more like a demand or order but the seriousness of his voice could only cause Rias to dumbly nod in response.

He then began walking towards Kokabiel with his eyes shadowed, fists clenched and his expression masked, "You, so you're the one that I saw with that pathetic excuse of an angel earlier this evening" Kokabiel said as he too made his way towards Natsu the two stopping mere feet away from one another. "You're gonna pay for what you've done!" Natsu was dead serious as he said this, if looks could kill then one look into his eyes would send you a bit more than six feet under. His eyes were a deep blood red crimson colour but now they had a defined black ring around the pupil, the state of his eyes actually unnerved Kokabiel a bit.

"Please what can you do, in fact you should be thanking me; in her case death would be a kindness and at any rate it's your fault that she ended up like that so why don't I just finish her off!" Kokabiel shout in a crazed voice before he made another light spear and threw it towards Rayanare's body but immediately after it left his hand Natsu caught it with his bare hand. It may have forced him back a few feet and cut the palm of his left hand but Natsu wasn't going to allow any more harm to befall Rayanare, not as long as he was still breathing.

"W-what impossible, h-how?" Kokabiel was unable to understand how the pinkette had caught his spear like he did, even Azazel or one of the four Maou would have been unable to catch his spear with their bare hand without reducing its speed or power or at least that was his opinion. Applying a bit of pressure to his grip Natsu caused the light spear to shatter and once again his hair was shadowing his face.

" **RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

Natsu roared out in anger followed by a pillar of fire and lighting surrounding him and shooting up towards the sky completely obscuring everyone vision of the pinkette not even a silhouette was visible. The whole area began to shake with tremors due to the vast amount of ever expanding magic power, the ground was either being shattered by the pressure of melting from the heat forcing those near the it to step back a good bit.

"What is this magic?" Kokabiel shouted with what sounded like fear, the amount of magic power had greatly surpassed that of what Natsu had first shown Rias and her group as they were all trembling like leaves even Ddraig and his white counterpart Albion were having a hard time fathoming how deep Natsu's magic power ran. However, from within their hosts both Dragons couldn't respond to the presence from within the pillar of flames and lightning.

When everyone looked towards the pillar they noticed it was changing shape into something they recognised and feared…a dragon. They weren't expecting what happened next though, with a loud booming roar the flames were dispersed revealing a large crimson western style dragon, its beige underbelly was littered with scars the most prominent being a large X-shaped scar in the middle of its chest. It had large bat like crimson scaled wings that had a few tears in the wing membrane and large black spines running from the back of its head all the way down to the tail. If Ddraig and Albion were to compare it in terms of size the dragon was larger the all of the dragon Kings the only one who came close to its size was Tiamat but even at that this Dragon's power far exceeded that of any of the dragon kings in fact, he felt dangerous.

Natsu seemed to be standing frozen underneath the dragon his arms, ribs, chest and face were now partially covered in the same crimson red scales of the Dragon above him. "I-Igneel!?" Natsu croaked out but he suppressed his emotions and redirected his attention to Kokabiel who was frozen with fear as he stared at the Dragons molten gold eyes, the thin black draconic slit for a pupil making him sweat bullets under its gaze.

" **Natsu I myself know not what is going on but we shall talk after you defeat the one in front of you, the one that has caused grievous harm to your partner"** Igneel spoke up confirming for Natsu that this wasn't just some dream. Before Kokabiel registered what the dragon had said Natsu had closed whatever distance there was between the two and implanted a golden flame and lightning cloaked fist into Kokabiel's face the force of said punch caused the ground beneath Kokabiel's feet to shatter before said fallen angel was sent through the school building resulting in him smashing through every wall before landing on the opposite side of the building.

" **Hoh so he managed to enter Dragon Force through pure rage alone as well as combined his secondary element with it, can't really say I'm surprised though from what I've seen him do"** Igneel said in an amused voice before letting loose a chuckle, **"Although I'm surprised how the quality of this world's magic has affected my body, I think I might actually be bigger than back in Earthland"** The dragon king thought in a childish way as he examined his slightly changed body, he felt faster and stronger than before even before Acnologia extracted his soul but now he could feel his soul completely restored. However, the thought of the black dragon only caused him to sigh he knew he needed to find either a way to get back to Earthland before the day of the Magna Carta or a way to bring Acnologia to this world and then there was the problem of Zeref but that was better left for now.

Igneel watched with a proud look on his face as he watched Natsu slowly stake towards Kokabiel who was struggling to get up, "Monster what the hell are you?" Kokabiel shook in fear at Natsu's imposing figure as it waded through a sea of flames and lightning that seemed to flow off his body. Natsu didn't answer instead he sped forward again at blinding speeds stopping just in front of Kokabiel before delivering a powerful uppercut that sent him skyward.

Then crossing his arms over in an x pattern a red magic circle appeared below Natsu followed by him crouching slightly **"Dragonslayer Secret Art, Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus exploding Lightning Phoenix Blade!"** covering his body in gold flames and lightning Natsu shot off like a rocket towards the airborne Kokabiel leaving a spiralling vortex of explosions in his wake before he connected with Kokabiel's abdomen. The flames burned him and the lightning shocked his body both inside and out, the force from the blow caused his rib cage to completely collapse resulting in his lungs being punctured.

As they shot further and further into the night sky Kokabiel's life force drained away more and more, eventually though Natsu's magic power fizzled out from the over exertion of his secondary element combined with the use of his dragon force and the two combatants fell towards the ground. Luckily for Natsu his 'Father' was there to catch him although the same couldn't be said about Kokabiel as his lifeless body just plummeted towards the ground.

"thanks…I MEAN WHAT A MINUTE WHAT THE HELLL JUST HAPPENED WHERE DID YOU COME FROM I WANT ANSWERS DAMMIT!" Natsu thanked Igneel before realization hit him, his dragon foster father who he had been looking for over the past seven years, fourteen if you include the time on Tenrou Island had suddenly miraculously appeared out of nowhere in the middle of his fight, like what the hell?!

" **Natsu calm down I'll explain what you want to know latter but you have more important things to worry about!"** Igneel said in a loud booming voice something that he knew would always get Natsu's attention because it scared the crap out of him, he also assumed that it may have led to some trauma resulting in why Natsu was afraid whenever Erza or Makarov shouted at him but he didn't have to know about that.

Upon hearing this Natsu eyes widened in realisation just as Igneel touched down in the courtyard, "Rayanare!" jumping out of his Father's claw Natsu ran towards Rayanare only to see that her conditioned had worsened her breathing had stopped and even though Asia was trying to heal her nothing seemed to be working. Rias and her peerage stepped back out of fear of how Natsu would react but more so at the fact that the large red dragon was approaching.

"Natsu please understand Asia tried her best but there was nothing we could do to stop this from happening" Akeno said in an attempt to alleviate any anger the pinkette may have felt towards the group of devils.

At this point Natsu had begun shaking not in anger but in fear that he was going to lose something important to him, "Igneel isn't there something you can do? Please I'm begging you save her?" Natsu was indeed begging his all-knowing father to save her, tears clearly visible in his eyes. **"Chin up lad I know of a way she can be saved"** Igneel revealed causing relief to spread its way over the dragonslayer's face.

Laying the fallen Angel down in front of his father Natsu stepped away waiting in anticipation, Igneel then took a single claw and gently pressed it to the centre of Rayanare's chest before he started muttering words in a language none had heard before not even the two heavenly dragons. As Igneel finished saying what he needed to Rayanare's body was surrounded by an orange glow and her body lifted up slightly revealing a small glowing red gem in the centre of her chest where Igneel's claw once was.

"No way is that…" **"A dragon lacrima yes"** Igneel answered his son before he could finish, as the lacrima continued to glow everyone noticed any injuries Rayanare had were disappearing not only this but her body regained its usual colour and she had a pained expression on her face which caused Natsu to worry but a shake of his father's head caused him to settle down.

" **Do not worry, she may be in pain now but it is just her body adapting to the Lacrima's properties look"** Igneel reassured his son before pointing to Rayanare causing Natsu and the Kuoh academy group to look towards Rayanare only to see what looked like Dragon wings growing out of her shoulder blades. They were similar to Igneel's except more refined and like her previous set of wings there were two pairs of them.

As soon as the wings had fully grown Rayanare's body stopped glowing and she dropped down only to be caught by Natsu. With his work done Igneel let out a sigh, before he was encased in a glowing light which was followed by his form shrinking more and more until it was more human like in stature. "Wow it's been a long time since I done that" a deep voice said before the light dispersed to reveal a tall man with crimson red slicked back hair and obsidian black eyes, he was wearing a black suite with a white shirt and dark blue tie.

The man appeared in Natsu's eye to be a red haired fancier version of Gildarts minus the prosthetic limbs. "D-dad? Is that you?" Natsu asked in confusion, "Oh right I guess you've never seen my human form before, either that or you can't remember; I used to go into towns like this when I had to get you clothes and such considering you went through them like nothing ordinary" Igneel explained but it wasn't ringing any bells with Natsu.

"At any rate mind if I crash at your place, I still have a lot I want to teach you and in this form I still retain the majority of my magic power although it does handicap my physical strength" the dragon in human skin asked while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Hell yeah, this is gonna be awesome just like old times, I now fight me right now you overgrown lizard I'm going to show you just how much stronger than you I am!" Natsu challenged in a very childlike tone after he gently sat Rayanare down, his comment about being stronger and being an overgrown lizard however caused a several large tick marks to appear Igneel's head.

"HHHAAAAA...UUUUGGGHHH!" as soon as the dragonslayer lunged toward his father to strike he was immediately sent into the ground by a swift chop to the head causing Rias and her peerage's jaws to effectively hit the floor. "H-he took him out in one hit!" Issei shouted in shock getting a cocked eyebrow from Igneel, "What are you on about I barely hit him, I've hit him harder in my dragon form when he was just a child he's fine…." Igneel said in an amused tone but cut himself short when he looked inside the Natsu sized six-foot-deep crater only to see the twitching body of his son.

"Oops guess it's been a while since I used any of my strength at all I'm a little out of practice, at any rate it will teach him not to get cocky and show him who's boss; he's got a long way to go before he can face someone like me hahaha!" Igneel said before bursting out into laughter as he hoisted Natsu out of the crater causing Rias and her group to sweat drop.

In true fashion Natsu was back up and running but instead of fighting his father which now he knew was not the wisest thing to do he went over and picked Rayanare up once more, "Oi what about her wings?" Natsu asked his father curiously, "Well normally we would have to wait until she wakes up, but they'll function just like her old ones but since it doesn't look like she's gonna wake up anytime soon I guess I have to do it" Igneel explained earning a confused look from Natsu, taking his hand Igneel touched the red jewel like lacrima on her chest and once again it started to glow however this time it just caused Rayanare's new wings to retreat into her back like they used to.

"Oh that's handy but we should get out of here before 'he'…." "NATSU!" "Too late" Natsu sighed in exhaustion, he was about to suggest that they leave. Well that was until a certain red haired Satan shouted his name. "Hey Sirszech how's it going?" Natsu asked with a smile, "Don't you how's it going me look at the school you literally blew up the majority of the building as well as the courtyard and what the was all this I heard about a dragon?!" the crimson haired Maou shouted in anger. He then noticed everyone including his sister pointing towards the other only other red haired male of the group.

"That would be me but if you'll excuse us I have much I need to discuss with Natsu" Igneel said dismissively but he and said dragonslayer as well Rayanare walked past Sirszech who then reached out and grabbed Igneel by the shoulder and began releasing his magic power. "I'm sorry in spite of how grateful I am to Natsu I can't overlook the trouble he has caused!" Rias had never seen her brother so serious about something, it's true that a lot of the school and its grounds were destroyed they could always be repaired with magic although at this level it was definitely going to take longer to regenerate and repair this much damage but Rias couldn't help but think this was about something else.

Rias was right it wasn't just about the damage it was more about the fact that Natsu had actually threatened to hurt Rias and her peerage if she didn't look after Rayanare. "Hmm lower beings like yourself should know your place on the food chain" Igneel said in a dead serious voice and before Sirszech could say anything his world went blank. In reality much to her peerage's shock and Rias' worry Igneel had slammed Sirszech into the ground leaving the Maou unconscious and a deep imprint of his body in the ground.

"Man did you really have knock him out?" Natsu asked his father who only chuckled, "Hey he was going to use his magic so I figured it was only fair game that I responded with fist eh palm ah whatever you get it" Igneel said only earning a shrug from his son before they disappeared in a burst of flame caused by Igneel snapping his fingers. It was now Ddraig decided to speak up.

" **Partner it would be best if you and your friends avoid those two for now, they're both extremely dangerous"**

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay I know you guys have been waiting a long time for this chapter and I'm sorry if the flow of things seemed a bit off but I hope you enjoyed it, this chapter was very and I mean very Natsu centric but that was because I wanted to focus on the Igneel bits hence why there was so little speaking from Rias, Akeno and the others but they will still be a part of the story in future chapters, I don't know what next chapter is gonna be like, I imagine it will once again be very Igneel and Natsu orientated with a bit of Rayanare in there but not very action orientated although the chapter after that will probably involve more of the other DXD characters but that's it for now until then see ya.**


	9. Fallen Angel Chp9

**Sorry for the super long wait guys but as you know, social life, other stories, anime marathons work etc. got in the way. But now we're back. I have plans for this chapter so hopefully it will all fit in within my limit, if not I'll have to put it into another chapter. At any rate I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"We have to go apologize"

"Why?"

"Because you slammed him into the ground"

"He deserved it!"

"On what grounds"

It hadn't been any more than an hour after Igneel miraculously reappeared making an enormous impact in his life. However, some things needed to be cleared up and Natsu wasn't going to sit idly by while his father acted like a spoilt child. After all the house he was currently living in was given to him by the very devil Igneel almost put in a coma.

"His face!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Natsu shouted back at his father, they hadn't been reunited for an entire day and they were already at one another's throats. "Look we're going to apologize, if I don't then there's almost a certainty that this house will be taken away and I like where I live thank you very much" Natsu berated his father and for a while Igneel sat silently on the sofa before letting out a loud sigh. "God dammit fine, but then we're going to this underworld place so I can train you properly; I doubt you'd re-enter dragon force again through sheer anger and will power so I'm going to make sure you're ready for when that time comes" Igneel relented before revealing his plans for Natsu.

"Okay now we're getting somewhere" Natsu said excitedly before he remembered who was currently laying unconscious in his bed. Can the training wait until Rayanare's recovered?" Natsu asked in a concerned voice as he looked up at the ceiling. "I hadn't planned on doing so until she had, it would be more productive to train you both than to do it one at a time" Igneel revealed surprising Natsu slightly.

"Wait you're going to train Rayanare as well?" Natsu asked in confusion causing his father to face palm. "Of course, I gave her a dragonslayer lacrima she'll need to be trained" Igneel replied and for a while there was no response, "…OOOHHHHH…".

"However, I have one rule" Igneel spoke up gaining Natsu's attention, whenever Igneel said there was a rule it meant if you broke it then there would be serious consequences. "There will be, and I mean there will be absolutely no form of procreation while we're training" Igneel revealed in stern tone but even at that Natsu knew not what he meant and just gave him a clueless expression.

"Fuck me seven ways from Sunday, there are many other words that mean the same god damn thing; I meant you two won't fuck, have sex, bang one another chose one you'll understand" Igneel said while rubbing his temples as his words sunk into Natsu's head. "Wait how did you know we've been doing that?" Natsu asked innocently making his father grimace at the memory. "Natsu when I say I've there for you during everything I mean literally 'EVERYTHING', It's going to haunt me for as long as I live" Igneel revealed with a shudder causing Natsu to go red in the face.

"In fact if I had a choice in the matter I would have separated myself from you a long time ago, I actually never even considered this happening taking into account I didn't think you were aware about the farer sex but hey you learn something new everyday as the humans say" the dragon king said and before Natsu could retort a knock came from Natsu's front door.

"Wow they actually came to us saves me any bother; oh and dad please for the life of me try and sound like you mean it" Natsu said to his father who once again let out an audible sigh before Natsu went over to the door. Upon its opening it revealed Rias and her peerage as well as Grayfia dragging a now bandaged and awake Sirszech along with her.

"Natsu is it alright if we come in?" Rias asked in a polite tone, Natsu only nodded before leading them into the Kitchen/living room. "So why did you come to us?" Natsu asked curiously as he leaned up against his kitchen counter top forgetting he wasn't wearing a top right know which got him a few stares from the devils in particular one fallen angel devil hybrid as well as some grumbled complaints from the peerage's resident pervert cursing Natsu for having the body of every girls dream.

Sirszech coughing seemed to bring them back to reality even if it did hurt to do so, "Well two reasons, on behalf of myself and my peerage I want to thank you for saving us as well as apologise for all the trouble we've caused" Rias said while bowing her head as did the rest of her peerage although Akeno continuously stole glances of the pinkette's muscular torso as she did so.

"Okay your thanks and apology are accepted but I believe when you next see Rayanare that you should apologise to her too, now what's the second reason?" Natsu asked curiously. **"That would be me"** a deep voice called out before Issei stepped forced with his boosted gear, the emerald jewel in the middle glowing green.

"You're the dragon of domination, Ddraig was it?" Natsu checked to confirm. **"Yes, initially I was wary of you but in particular him"** Ddraig said in an even tone before it turned stern when mentioning Igneel. "Why would you need to be wary of me and my son" Igneel questioned curiously. **"Your magic, it felt dangerous; as I said I was wary of you both. I even advised my host and his friends not to come here and stay away from you but eventually my curiosity got the better of me"** Ddraig revealed causing Igneel to smirk.

"So what is it you're curious about?" Igneel asked already having a notion of what this so called heavenly dragon was going to ask. **"First off I want to know what world both of you come from because frankly as long as I've been about the only other dragon that I've been wary of is Great Red and I know you're not him; there's no way he'd leave the dimensional gap"** the dragon of domination inquired.

"My son and I hail from a world known as Earthland, it's very much so different from Earth, heaven or the underworld" Igneel started in an even tone. "There is a large number of humans who possess the ability to utilise magic, they do so by absorbing what we call ethernano from the atmosphere or in other words they absorb magic essence" Igneel revealed shocking all bar Sirszech and Grayfia having heard this from Natsu himself.

"The ethernano the mages absorb is used to refill magic containers or their magic power but it takes time, but that's as much as I'm willing to reveal" Igneel declared as he sat back down. "Wait you called Natsu your son, does that mean he's a dragon as well?" Akeno asked which got the attention of everyone else. "Well that would certainly explain how he was so strong when he challenged us and Kokabiel" Rias pondered, it made sense considering he took both her destruction attack and Akeno's lightning head on without taking any damage.

"No I'm very much human but you see as a kid Igneel found me wondering a forest all alone and took me in and taught me my magic" Natsu revealed causing their jaws to drop. "That doesn't explain how you were able to take our hits like that without taking damage" Kiba added in resulting in Igneel laughing. "What's so funny" Rias asked slightly irritated.

"Come on you saw what I did to him and he was completely fine in a matter of seconds, he's been training with me as a dragon since he was four not to mention he was in a guild full of magic users with abilities similar to that of your own except on a higher level" Igneel said with a grin when he noticed the slight look of irritation on the devil's faces.

"Let's see, there was that crazy redhead knight with all the swords and armour, the lightning dragonslayer, the crash wizard as well as all the enemies he's had to fight" Igneel continued on pointing towards Kiba, Akeno and Rias as he went along the list. "And all of them beat his ass into the ground" Igneel grinned out, "Hey I could have beat them if I wanted to" Natsu angrily defended with several large tick marks making themselves visible as he did so.

"Yeah sure...look out it's Scarlet and the demon" Igneel started his retort but then had a brilliant idea "AHHHHH! where, I don't know what I did but i'm sorry don't kill please!" Natsu suddenly dropped to the ground rolling about after screaming like a girl with a scared shitless expression on his face surprising the devils. "People from their world must be scary as hell, what was that even about" was all Issei could say in response directing his question to the pinkettes laughing father. "Oh it was just two girls in his guild that used to beat the shit out of him whenever he did something wrong, honestly it was hilarious to watch" Igneel said with a fanged grin making the devils sweatdrop.

 **"One more thing"** Ddraig said causing Igneel's attention to return to the glowing gauntlet. **"I take it that because of his magic the boy has similar customs to that of us dragons?"** the dragon of domination asked before getting a nod form Igneel.

"Yes, as a dragonslayer Natsu has some of the dragon customs; It's why he was so defensive of the girl" the dragon king replied resulting in Ddraig making a noise of understanding. "Dragon slayer? Why would you a dragon teach Natsu magic to slay your own kind?" Kiba asked in a confused tone. "I'm sorry but I cannot a will not reveal that to you, I never even told Natsu why I taught him his magic; I only ever asked him if he wanted to learn magic" Igneel revealed making Natsu raise a brow.

"Wait I thought the reason you taught me my magic was because it was for fun?" Natsu asked in confusion which was shared by the rest of the group. "Well I do admit that while tedious it was fun watching you try and pull off you first roar, you could barely spout enough flames to start a camp fire; even remembering it is funny" Igneel teased his son causing embarrassment to set in.

" **Okay well then that explains everything, at least for me it does"** Ddraig said confusing the devils present. "I'm sorry that explains what exactly?" Sirszech asked just as confused as everyone else. **"The Fallen angel is that boy's mate, in dragon terms anyway; I suppose it's the same as being married for humans, that's why he threatened you as he did. It was brought on by his instincts to protect her much like my partner is with all of you except on a much more primal and destructive level"** Ddraig explained causing a sudden realization to dawn on the group.

"Sirszech, Rias, everyone even despite that I'm sorry for threatening you like I did" Natsu said in an apologetic tone as he bowed to the group. "Yeah I suppose I'm sorry too, I guess I overreacted a bit" Igneel said in a dismissive tone. "No I was in the wrong, I myself overreacted to the damage down to the school; in reality the damage is very much repairable" Sirszech replied with one of his goofy grins.

"Well now that's sorted I guess we'll be on our way" Rias said as she and her group made their way to leave. "Wait I need a favour if it isn't too much to ask" Natsu said in an awkward tone causing the group to halt. "Of course Natsu, after all I still do owe you a lot for all you've done for Rias" Sirszech revealed making Rias look at her brother in confusion. "What do you mean everything he's done for me?" the younger Gremory asked in confusion.

"Oh come on Rias he tested you to make sure you were ready for Riser; and he's been patrolling your areas taking care of stray's and fallen angel's that you missed, look I mean now offence but as capable as you and your peerage are I couldn't leave such a huge area for you to look after by yourself" Sirszech replied in an even tone before it turned more and more sheepish towards the end. "At any rate what favour do you require Natsu?" Sirszech said quickly shifting the subject.

"Well you see Dad wants to resume my training, but to be frank I don't think the dimension Grayfia set up is anywhere near strong enough to handle his training, so if it's okay with you could we train in the underworld?" Natsu asked in as respectful a tone as he could manage making Sirszech smile. "I see you want to get stronger to protect that which you care about, you and Issei are very similar in that sense" Sirszech said earning a nod from the dragonslayer who clenched his fists remembering how helpless he felt earlier on.

"Yeah, Rayanare is extremely important to me; I couldn't care less if she was a fallen angel, a devil, human or a hybrid of all of the above no matter what I want to protect her" Natsu said in a determined voice not realising something he had said tugged at the heart strings of certain lightning user in the room, the change in her facial expression however didn't go unnoticed by Igneel.

"You've always been like this, seems your heart has no end which is good for you as the son of a dragon king" Igneel said causing a bombshell to drop upon the group bar Natsu who was just confused by his father's words. "What you on about Igneel?" the pinkette could only asked with blank expression plastered on his face. "I'm nearly sure I told you when you were a kid, well you see normal dragons only have one mate but because I'm an elemental dragon king you can have multiple mates" the fire dragon king said a for a few seconds Natsu was deathly silent, that is until he let out a very loud 'WHAT!" at the revelation.

He had enough trouble keeping up with Rayanare, how the hell would he manage a second one, now it wasn't to say that he didn't like the idea of his own harem he was still a guy but in simple terms it was difficult keeping up with Rayanare in the sac and she was just one person.

" **Well then it's similar to the Devils and their peerages…wait that's beside the point you're a dragon king"** Ddraig asked in a stupified voice too which Igneel dumbly nodded. "Look can we get back to the point, Sirszech do you think you could find me and my father a secluded area of the underworld to train in; One where if we caused serious damage that it wouldn't exactly be missed if it were to disappear of the map?" Natsu asked in a dead serious voice causing the group to sweat drop or in the Akeno's case stifle a laugh.

"I suppose I could collect a favour from Tannin" Sirszech said in an amused voice before he felt the air leave his lungs curtesy of a pat/thump on the back from Igneel. "That a lad, but tell me who is this Tannin fellow?" Igneel asked while Sirszech desperately tried to replace the lost oxygen. "He's a former Dragon King of the underworld, I can fill you in later about him when you decide you want to leave but if you'll excuse Lord Sirszech here has paper work to fill in" Grayfia answered although upon the mention of paper work she dragged a screaming and clawing Sirszech out the door.

Rias could only face palm at the pathetic not to mention embarrassing form of her brother being dragged out the door. "Well I think that's enough embarrassment for tonight, Natsu once again I'm sorry for all of this; I hope we can all still be friends despite our miss understandings" Rias said with a smile. "Sure let bygones be bygones, I'll see you all at school tomorrow; well that's if it's there" Natsu said sheepishly causing the Gremory peerage to laugh. "It should be if Sona has anything to say about it, oh yeah on that note you should expect a call from our student council president" Rias said with a smirk before she and her peerage disappeared in a flash of red light.

Just as the Gremory peerage left Igneel and Natsu heard a loud thud come from upstairs making Natsu widen his eyes in worry before he bolted up the stairs followed by his father. "Rayanare are you alright!" Natsu shouted in worry as he barged into his room only to see his mate sprawled out over the floor shaking in pain.

"Natsu I fell strange, I can't feel my wings and my body feels hot; what's wrong with me?" Rayanare asked, her voice strained from the pain she was feeling. "Igneel is this normal, what's wrong with her?" Natsu asked his father in a panicky voice. Rayanare's attention shifted to the crimson haired man walking up behind Natsu.

"Stay calm she's fine, it appears as though the integration was a success; She might feel some pain over the next few days but nothing serious, by tomorrow morning she'll be back on her feet" Igneel explained causing a wave of relief to hit Natsu. "Natsu who is he, what's he talking about?" Rayanare asked in a wary tone.

"It's okay this is my father, after you fought Kokabiel you were kind of dying so I asked him to save you" Natsu revealed causing Rayanare to widen her eyes not understanding how the dragon father Natsu had told her so much about was here right now. "Oh yeah I probably should have mentioned that by giving her a lacrima, she's no longer a fallen angel but more so half human half dragon" Igneel said scratching his head causing both Natsu and Rayanare to sweat drop at said important information.

"It doesn't matter, like I said earlier she could be a devil, fallen angel, human or a hybrid it makes no difference to me; she's who she is and that's what makes her important to me" Natsu said as he lift Rayanare up and placed her back in the bed. Rayanare smiled before the fatigue set in and she fell back asleep. "We'll talk about everything later Natsu, you might want to stay with her for the rest of the night" Igneel said with a smirk before he made his way downstairs.

Now one might think Igneel meant that Natsu had to stay with Rayanare for the rest of the night or something would go wrong, well at least Natsu thought so. In reality Igneel just wanted some alone time to get acquainted with the fridge downstairs as well some time to collect his thoughts concerning his sons' true identity, as well as two other beings. He had placed some fail safe's in case 'he' tried to revive 'him' but he had no faith they would actually hold it back.

"Zeref, Acnologia, E.N.D it's all screwed up, if I don't find a way back or a way to bring them here then Earthland will crumble" Igneel muttered aloud as he plopped himself down on the sofa. "If I could bring them here there's no telling how this world would affect Acnologia's power, even at my full power back in Earthland I wouldn't have been able to defeat him; I suppose I could try 'that' technique but I've never actually succeeded in pulling it off before" Igneel said in an irritated voice before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Guess there's no other way around, looks like Natsu isn't the only one who's going to be training"

 **Chapter end**

 **Not much action the chapter, it was more or less a bridging chapter. I'm still trying to figure out what Igneel's personality is gonna be like for this story. In the anime and manga, we didn't get to see much other than angry, proud and irritated Igneel which isn't exactly the best pallet to build a personality upon hence why I've improvised a bit. At any rate next chapter is going to be a bit longer because I have hinted at stuff in this chapter and I'd like to get the non-action parts out of the way in at least one thousand words or so in order to concentrate on the training especially with Igneel because I have plans for his power development as hinted with 'that' technique. At any rate I hope you enjoyed the chapter, until next time.**


	10. Chp10 Come To Terms With Who You Are

**Okay and we're back with one of my most popular stories, tenth chapter honestly I didn't know where to go with chapter considering the not so subtle hints I left at the end of the last chapter, I KNOW I SAID THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE LONGER BUT I FELT IF IDID DO THAT THEN IT WOULD BE LONGER THAN NECESSARY TO UPDATE THE STORY, BUT I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER TO DO THE TRAINING STUFF AS WELL AS SOME ACTION STUFF. I hope this chapter will make up for that until the next chapter it's just that I had an idea is all.**

"How long do you reckon before she wakes up?" Natsu asked in a concerned voice as both he and his father looked at Rayanare still lying unconscious in bed. "Mostly likely another few days but I suppose that's for the best, we'll need to prepare for our trip to the underworld" Igneel replied causing Natsu to nod. "I'm going out, got a few things to do; try not to destroy my house while I'm gone" Natsu chided his father who could only give a deadpan expression, **"Why does it sound like I'm the kid and he's the parent"** Igneel couldn't help but think before returning his attention to Rayanare.

"Jeez how long have I been inside, it's almost sunset" Natsu said to himself as he walked down the street before coming to a large set of stairs that lead up to a shrine where he was met by the sight of a familiar person. "Um hello, earth too Red Dragon Emperor" Natsu said waving his hand in front of Issei's face as he appeared to be staring into space looking very conflicted about something.

"Huh hey it's you, what the hell are you doing here?" Issei asked curiously although there was a bit of caution to it. "Relax kid I just out for a walk, although now that you're here I'll give you a warning" Natsu said in an even tone. "This concerns you too Ddraig" Natsu added on causing the boosted gear to appear on Issei's arm. "The White Dragon Emperor is closer than you think, at your current level without your balance breaker you don't stand a chance" Natsu revealed causing Issei's eyes to widen.

"Do you know who they are?" Issei asked curiously earning a nod from Natsu, "I do, he goes by the name Vali Lucifer; he was there watching your fight against Kokabiel but he wasn't impressed with your performance nor was I for the matter" Natsu revealed but before he could continue Issei stopped him. "Will you help me?" the Red Dragon Emperor asked puzzling Natsu, "What?" was the slayers dumb response.

"Don't what me, I'm asking you to help me get stronger; if I can't achieve my balance breaker again then I'll never be able to protect Asia, Rias and the others" Issei said as he clenched his gauntleted fist in frustration. "What's your opinion on this Ddraig, is it a good idea?" Natsu said directing his question to the dragon residing within the boosted gear. **"It doesn't really matter; this pervert is my partner but I will support him no matter his choice"** Ddraig answered causing Issei to smile.

"Well then since it's the weekend tomorrow come over by my place tomorrow I'll see what I can do with you; you better get going if you want to catch up to Rias" Natsu said causing Issei's eyes to widen. "Oh crap, so yeah thanks but I gotta go or my ass is as good as gone!" Issei thanked Natsu before sprinting off after his master.

" **Normally if those two are together the one with the bow in her hair, Akeno is usually with them"** Natsu thought to himself before he turned his attention skyward when his enhanced sense of hearing caught the faint sounds of sobbing. When he looked up he saw Akeno flying in the opposite direction of Issei and Rias, then again with his enhanced sight he was able to faintly make out the distraught expression on her face.

"Looks like Barkiel's daughter finally told Issei the truth, not the best time all things considered" Natsu mumbled to himself, from what information about each of Rias' peerage members Sirzechs had given him Natsu had learned of Akeno's fallen angel heritage and that she didn't accept that half of her. Then there was Issei, while it was in its early stages the kid had symptoms of post-traumatic stress. Although he was unaware of it himself Natsu was partially to blame for that, for when he went to knock Issei out back then he punched him harder than he meant to.

Although successfully knocking him out he had accidently punctured one of his lungs, the other half of the cause came around by the fact that Issei thought it was Rayanare who had killed him and seeing her do the same to Asia just set things in motion.

Now that coupled with Akeno revealing She's part fallen angel to his face may have triggered something within Issei or at least that's the assumption Natsu's come to. "It really isn't any of my business but there's no telling what she could do, better follow her to make sure she's okay" Natsu mumbled out before he disappeared in a wisp of flames.

 **Meanwhile with Igneel**

Now Igneel may not have been as knowledgeable of healing magic as Grandeeney was but he knew enough to make any pain Rayanare was feeling minimal. "Heh, you're one lucky girl; there are very few who a dragonslayer lacrima will accept as their host" Igneel said before leaving the room and returning back to the living room. The dragon king figured if he did periodical checks then everything should be fine and although his son had been gone only for only twenty minutes the house felt empty and too quiet for his liking.

"Let's see how the hell does this thing work" Igneel said picking up the remote and began fiddling with it pointing it at the plasma screen television. "Come on, this one, this one maybe this one ahhhh, technology sucks!" Igneel roared fed up with not being able to get it to work he threw the remote with perhaps too much force leaving a remote shaped hole in the television before it started sparking until finally…

*BOOM*

"Oops, that's the second one"

 **Back with Akeno**

Akeno flew and flew and then flew some more until she couldn't take it anymore and landed on a lone hillside outside of town. As she landed she collapsed onto her knees and began sobbing, "I don't know why I expected any less, it's just that look of disgust I can't get it out of my head" Akeno cried as punching the ground slightly.

"I don't think I could back, I owe my life to Rias but I can't stomach seeing that look on his face again, on any of their faces; I just can't" Akeno muttered to herself. "You shouldn't let what other people think of you when you still can't come to terms with what you think of yourself" a familiar voice said causing the raven haired beauty to snap her head back around to the source.

"Go away, what the hell would you know!" Akeno said harshly making Natsu shake his head as he leaned up against the tree. "Nothing, but what I do know is that you've been supressing a side of yourself for a very long time and while you may have thought it would help you fit in with those who didn't know it has worsened your own ability to come to terms with what you are and deal with it" Natsu explained making Akeno narrow her eyes.

"Really if you're so sure then what have you come to terms with, what have you had to deal with!" Akeno shouted rather more harshly than she intended to. "The fact that I'll never see the rest of my family again, not in this world or the next; all the lives I've taken and almost losing someone I care deeply about" Natsu said in a completely even tone surprising Akeno.

"I'm sure you remember my father telling all of you that we aren't from this world, the guild I was a part of back there, everyone even those that pissed me off to no ends were my family blood toes be damned; that was our code, so I've had to come to terms with the fact that I'' have to leave them behind and stay in this world" Natsu continued on this time there a bit of seriousness in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry…" before Akeno could finish apologising Natsu interrupted her, "Look I'm not gonna say I've been through what you're going through, but I understand the feeling of not being accepted for what you are" Natsu said sympathetically causing Akeno's lips to tremble before she broke down again and started beating her fist into Natsu's chest. "It hurts; it hurts so much" the fallen angel devil hybrid said in between breaths as Natsu placed a reassuring hand on the back of her head gently rubbing her head.

"I know it does but there is only one way to make the pain go away, it's gonna be hard but you're gonna have come to terms with your other half" Natsu spoke in a calm voice but before Akeno could respond he interrupted once again. "Don't worry I'll help, what you are doesn't matter to me; it's who you are that's important; regardless of either half you're a strong, caring and beautiful person" Natsu compliment Akeno making her blush and break eye contact for a moment. "Most people would be lucky to meet someone like you in their live" he added on with his usual smile.

"But why help me? You barely know me?" Akeno asked curiously, she didn't even think there would be a chance she could come to terms with what she was; it disgusted her to no ends. Natsu just scratched the back of his head and looked away in slight embarrassment. "Honestly you remind me of someone I used to know, she had the same problem as you when it came to accepting her power; she was labelled as many things and eventually her and her family were forced to run away from their home town because of it" Natsu revealed shocking Akeno slightly.

"She never asked for that power but in order to protect her siblings she needed it, she had to put up with a lot and looking back on it now I respected that about her and even more so when she finally accepted her power and continued to use it to protect that which matters to her" Natsu continued to explain before looking Akeno directly in the eyes. "I respect her just like I do you, in a world like this it takes a strong person to persevere against what you're going through" Natsu admitted with a toothy grin.

"T-Thanks" Akeno replied in a shy tone as she leaned in closer to the dragonslayer who was becoming more aware of Akeno's more than generous endowments pressing up against him. **"Holy shit those things are huge"** Natsu screamed in his head but Akeno's shifting returned his attention back to the fallen angel devil hybrid in front of him. "I can't return to the peerage, not like this I'll just be holding them back; I don't think I can face them not until I can face myself" Akeno admitted in a saddened tone.

"It's up to you, but where will you go?" Natsu asked causing Akeno to go blank in the mind, "I suppose I'll stay at the shrine" she simply said which resulted in Natsu shaking his head. "If you don't show up for a few days that's the first place Rias and the others will look; it's less likely that they come to my place if that's okay with you" Natsu offered making Akeno think, there weren't many other places she could stay. Even if she did hate fallen angels and Rayanare apparently was no longer one that didn't mean she's forgiven her for what she did to her friends.

However, she didn't exactly have many options at the moment, "I'll take you up on your offer Natsu but I'll apologize ahead of time, I can't guarantee that me and Rayanare will ever get along" Akeno informed the pinkette making him grin, "I never said that you had to just don't wreck my house" Natsu replied in an amused tone making Akeno laugh slightly before she dried up her tears.

"Out of curiosity when you see these what do you think?" Akeno asked curiously before pulling down the shoulders of her shrine maiden outfit reveal a large amount of cleavage causing Natsu to panic thinking that the girl in front of him was stripping. Luckily (or not) Akeno turned around before sprouting her mixed wings, one of a devil the other that of a fallen angel.

"Your wings?" Natsu asked just to make sure causing Akeno to nod, "So what one of each nothing comes to mind, I guess if anything just that it represents two sides of the same amazing person" Natsu answered in an even tone making Akeno smile. If she had asked another devil other than Rias and those in her peerage bar Issei she would have expected a myriad of names and insults so hearing that there was at least one other who wasn't bothered by hear heritage and appearance well she couldn't help but smile.

Natsu then remembered that he agreed to train Issei, "Dammit I completely forgot" the dragonslayer cursed out puzzling Akeno, "I agreed that I'd train Issei using the pocket dimension Grayfia set up for me" Natsu explained making Akeno frown. "Don't worry, I'll think of something it isn't exactly the biggest obstacle to overcome" he reassured her.

"If you say so" Akeno replied in an even tone, "Umm do you think you could cover up, please?" Natsu asked out of the blue slightly confusing Akeno before she looked down to see that her breasts were out in the open for all to see. Normally one would be embarrassed but Akeno wasn't normal nor did she embarrass easily, instead she had an idea. "Aww is the big bad dragon getting embarrassed just from seeing a little skin" Akeno teased as she pressed herself up against Natsu who felt a lump form in the back of his throat.

"C-come on now Akeno quit teasing, this really isn't the time or place" Natsu said in an embarrassed tone as he looked away to avoid eye contact. "Funny, your eyes may say so but downstairs is another story" she continued to tease making Natsu turn his hip to the right. "I don't know what _you're talking about"_ Natsu replied trying to keep a calm and even tone although his voice broke mid-way through his sentence causing Akeno to giggle before she stepped away and fixed her outfit.

"For someone so strong you have the cutest reactions" Akeno teased once more making the dragon blush a mumble something under his breath. "Let's just go, we don't want to be seen by your friends so grab on" Natsu said before Akeno walked over to him and place her hand on his shoulder. As he went to place his fingers on his head, "Thanks" Akeno said before placing a quick kiss on the dragonslayers cheek greatly shocking him and almost making him screw up the location. "No problem" Natsu said once again trying to hide his embarrassment but failing, and like that both disappeared in a wisp of flames before reappearing inside his house.

"Natsu that you, your back finally now tell…oh you brought back a lady friend" Igneel said when he caught wind of his son's scent but paused when he noticed his 'guest' before a smirk made its way across his face and he thought it was time to mess with him. The dragon's statement made Natsu turn several shades of crimson he didn't really know why he was embarrassed. He assumed it was because he had marked Rayanare and doing all the stuff he did with her just felt natural in its own right however, when concerning a different woman, it was well different or at least if they weren't marked as what Igneel had said the night prior was still floating about in his mind.

"Oi we're not like that you old perverted lizard!" Natsu shouted t his father who quirked an eyebrow at his son. "You mean you aren't like that yet" Igneel suggest which resulted in more argument from the pinkette, Akeno couldn't help but laugh at the father and son's antics it made it made her feel like all the drama from earlier on today or even in the week hadn't existed in the first place.

"Oi where's the TV?!" Natsu shouted upon noticing the missing electrical appliance, he then turned to his father who was sweating bullets. "Well you see…" Igneel paused trying to think of an excuse but nothing came to mind so he said the only thing that came to mind. Placing both his hands on Natsu's shoulders and put on the best serious face he could muster "The truth is Natsu, that you never had TV to begin with" Igneel answered the pinkette in all seriousness.

"You broke it again, didn't you?" Natsu asked although it was more of a rhetorical question than anything else. "Y-yeah" his father replied in sheepish tone making Natsu sigh before going over to a closet door and pulling out a large cardboard box. "You're lucky Sirzechs gave these to me in surplus" Natsu said as he lifted another television out of the box before he started wiring it out and once again taught his father how it worked. It was a fierce battle but eventually Igneel finally mastered how to turn on the television.

"Now that 'that' is sorted out I'll show you to the guest room then if you want we can go get your stuff" Natsu suggested but he confused by the face Akeno was making. "What?" he asked innocently, "You know where I live?" she asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes. "What no, that'd be creepy and that just isn't me" Natsu replied which was only half a lie. The information Sirzechs gave him did reveal the location of her apartment but it definitely wasn't his style to purposely find out where a girl lives just to keep tabs on her. Well, Lucy was the exception but that was mainly to piss her off and that only came about because he needed her for that one mission.

Akeno still stared suspiciously at Natsu who was a sweating right, the gaze she was giving him was as intense as Erza's if not a little bit more. "Well it doesn't really matter now at this stage; I was going to have to go back there at some stage to get my clothes" Akeno said much to Natsu's relief before she Akeno went into the guest room to get a feel for the room. While she did this Natsu went upstairs to see Rayanare, much to his relief her breathing had completely evened out and she didn't appear to be in pain. However, she didn't appear be waking up anytime soon.

"Please hurry up and come back to me"

 **Chapter end**

 **I know this mightn't have been what you were expecting but I had an idea and I felt that this was an appropriate time to implement it. Next chapter I plan to do a mix between Natsu training Issei and then after that have Natsu help Akeno. The chapter after that will be the start of Natsu's and Igneel training and that's all I have so far bar one other idea. At any rate hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
